Remembering the One
by Romanox123
Summary: After something tragic has happened. Kagome is now stuck with Sesshomaru. Though they have crossed before, she wonders why he took her in. Was it to be a mother to Rin? Or was it something else that made the dog demon do it? Now she has to remember who she really is, was she a miko or something else? For now T rated until the very end. SessKag. Reviews Plz. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Seeing her was something, she knew he would do. Arms were wrapped around her soulless body, his eyes all on her. Wasting away into nothing, Kagome saw him with her, her heart began to break. She didn't even cry, it was pointless to her. Why should she, she wasn't in her own time and yet, she thought she could make a difference being here. Three years and still he loves her.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered to herself. "You will never feel the same, being that I am not her…yet we are one of the same." she blink a few times before heading the other direction. The last thing she heard from him, saying.

"I love you." to Kikyo and only her.

~

Ever since that day, Inuyasha always ended up going when he saw the soul snatchers. Kagome didn't complain much, she was off in her own little world. Looking down at her tea, seeing her reflection. Her mind was wondering in the state of calming down. Sango seemed to notice as well as Miroku. Whenever Inuyasha leaves, Kagome seems to be out of spot. Meaning her spiritual powers were affecting her emotions. It wasn't a pretty thing to see, even for Shippo. He climbed into her lap, making Kagome come back to the real world. He placed his hands on her face, making her turn her head, side to side.

"Are you okay, Mama?" he spoke. That was another thing too, Kagome adopted him as his mother. He was happy as ever. Kagome looked down at the little fox demon and smiled at him.

"Everything is fine, Shippo." he could tell she was lying, but he let it slide right by. Kagome shook her head as she started getting up, making Shippo jump off of her.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked as Kagome grabbed a few of her bathing materials and headed into the forest.

"A bath would be nice to calm me down." she turned back asking. "Sango would you care to join me?" she shook her head.

"I'm fine, but please be careful."

"I will. My powers have gotten better. I can defend any demon that comes in my way."

"Than Lady Kagome, would these be good on your journey?" Kagome looked at Miroku seeing as he was holding her bow and arrows.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt." she took them from him and headed back out to the forest. Finding a hot spring as fast as she can.

~  
After calming herself down as she got into the water. She rubbed her head with so much pain. Her emotions were even worst than she thought of. Meditating usually works, but the body cannot relax well for the mind to heal.

"All this energy is draining my body." she spoke softly, not that anyone was listening to her anyway. She looked up seeing some of the soul snatchers. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. She held herself tightly, forgetting about her.

"Kikyo, this. Kikyo that. Man, if I hear one more time about her. I'm going to explode." she smash the water seeing the ripples, echoing her emotions. She sigh as she leaned back, letting it soak in. She closed her eyes, thinking if she would of change her mind going back home. She missed everyone, her mom, little brother, heck even her grandfather. Her old life back home was great, but adventure thrilled her the most. After defeating Naraku, she chose to stay in the past. Her feelings was, because of Inuyasha. Although her plan backfired, seeing as he still chose the clay pot than her. "Its not fair." she felt her eyes burning with tears. She missed everything, her heart couldn't take it anymore. Wiping them away quickly as she did. She started pouring some shampoo onto her hand and into her hair, rubbing it gently against her scalp. Rinsing and repeating, she washed herself finally getting done. She looked back at the moon, seeing a crescent one. It reminded her of someone.

"Sesshomaru…" she didn't know why she said his name. Was it something in her mind that wanted him? "My mind is crazy, I can't love him."

_"But why? Inuyasha has that clay pot. He is more powerful than you know it. Did it ever accord to you that he might take an interest in you, because of how powerful you have become?"_ Her mind was playing tricks on her. She ignore it, rushing out of the water, drying herself off and changing back into her own clothes. She walked back to her camp, like nothing had happened at all.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Inuyasha decided to bring Kikyo into the group. She couldn't stand seeing her, her chest was in pain and her powers were out of control She needed to leave, quick. Kagome stood up and started to walk into the forests. The others began looking back at her, until Inuyasha rushed up to her and stopped her. Turning her around, facing him she was trying her best not to let her emotions out of control.

"What is wrong with you, Kagome?" he spoke, digging his nails into her wrist never letting her go. Kagome wince in pain, struggling to get out of his grip.

"You're hurting me!" she pushed him back using her powers and started running away from him. Inuyasha was a bit concern as he started running after her. Before he even did, he was already placed planted on the ground. Miroku and Sango couldn't help themselves, but chuckle, yet still worried about their friend.

"Mama!" Shippo started running after her, until Inuyasha took a hold of him. Kikyo on the other hand, wasn't seem amuse with this. "Let me go, Inuyasha!" Struggling in his grasps, he was shook to see his face. "No.."

She kept running, far as she can. Finally after a few minutes she sat down, trying to catch her breath. Her emotions were finally calming down. Her powers were stable.

_"You need to go back."_

"I can't and you know it." She held her head, looking down at her own reflection in the water. Apparently she was near a stream, out in the middle of the forests. Kagome watched herself, seeing another one of herself. Talking through.

_"You have to, what about Shippo? He must be worried and something wasn't right with Inuyasha."_ Kagome placed her hands down. She closed her eyes and thought to herself.

"You're right. I need to go back.", but before she did she felt like her soul was returning to her. Wait! Than that means. "Shippo!" she screamed heading back to the direction of her camp.

Bodies were everywhere, blood staining the ground. Kagome finally reached camp, only to see her friends murdered and death.

"No, this cant be happening." she spoke, rushing over to Sango, trying to find a pulse, but their was nothing. "Sango, no!" she looked over at Miroku, his hand shattered, eyes having no life in them.

"Mew…" she knew who that was. She looked over seeing Kirara barely even moving, carrying Shippo as much as she can.

"Shippo! Kirara!" she rushed over to them, seeing her form she gave out as she returned to her small size. Tears were being formed, trailing down her face. She lifted up Shippo, holding his tiny frail body against her. There was no life in him, she started screaming in pain. "Why? Who would do such a thing?" she cradle him in his arms, never wanting to let go of him.

"About time you showed up, since you killed the love of my life." she heard his voice. No, she turned her head around, still leaving streaks of tears down her face. She stood up, frighten as she was. She barely moved.

"Inuyasha…" cracking his wrists, forming his claws even sharper than they were. He wasn't a hanyou anymore, he was a full demon. "She gave you the jewel, but you still wanted to began a full demon, didn't you?!" she shouted at him, but only hearing a chuckle.

"She was dying anyways, she told me you did this to her. I wanted revenge, but it wont be complete until my claws are covered in your blood." he reached his hand to his lips and started licking some of the remaining blood that was stained. Laughing in the process, she shook her head attempting to run far away from him.

_"RUN!"_ Her mind kept repeating itself, for once in her life she listened and ran. Picking up Kirara in the process. Inuyasha decided to give her a head start, until he started chasing after her.

"Your mine, wrench."

Not far in the western woods, their was a little girl who was playing in the field of flowers. Making herself a flower crown, she looked up at him. Calling his name.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look what I've made." she rushed up to him, carrying her flower crown with her. Sesshomaru looked at her, never giving her any emotion to it. Once she came up to him, she handed him the crown, hoping he like it.

"Its nice." he spoke, causing Rin to smile. Yet something seem to be off all of a sudden, the wind was picking up and he smelled something different. "Blood." he started getting up, handing Rin back the crown. She seem a bit worried, until he looked down at her. "Rin, go back to the castle. Now!" he ordered.

"Yes, my lord." she ran back to the castle, causing Sesshomaru to find the trace of blood.

_"I know this smell. And yet why do I feel concern."_ Never in his mind, but yet something about her was interesting. She had saved him, once. And yet her power has grown. Hearing a scream he hurried.

Kagome lost her balance, letting go of Shippo and Kirara at the same time. She was in pain, scarps and cuts during her run, made her feel weak at the moment. Kirara tried to change form, but she was still weak from her fight with Inuyasha. She tried her best to control her spiritual powers, but her emotions got in the way. She screamed,

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"


	3. Chapter 3

"There's no where to run, Kagome." he growled through his fangs. Kagome couldn't breath, she was inches away from him, coming closer and closer. "I've gotcha where I want you." flicking his hand, getting ready to strike the blow. She closed her eyes getting ready for the blow. She pray to Kami that someone out there would save her. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" he called out. Kagome used as much energy as she could build up in her power and formed a barrier around her. It deflected, but now for long. Inuyasha started chuckling, knowing her move was a big mistake. "I'm surprise, Kagome. You could of strike me and yet you know you couldn't kill me." he chuckled once more, giving her fright in her eyes.

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't say my name, wrench." he spilled out, she thought of something as she called out.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" as many times as she could, but he didn't. She looked around his neck only to see that the necklace wasn't their anymore. He couldn't have, it was impossible. He only started laughing at her, for her pathetic use of that power over him.

"Not going to work this time. Now DIE!" he rushed over to her, only to be stopped by something white. He was pushed back against the tree, choking on his neck. Kagome could barely keep her eyes focus, only seeing a bit of silver form. She fixed them and finally getting focus, she saw him.

"Sesshomaru.." he heard his name being called, but only kept focus on his half brother. Sesshomaru started crushing his neck as Inuyasha started struggling. Even for a full demon, he wasn't strong enough like his half brother.

"Enough of this half breed." he growled, using his ability with his one arm. He focus on calling out the poison in his claws, digging them into his neck. Inuyasha screamed in pain, before having the energy attack him. Sesshomaru quickly pulled away and standing behind Kagome. She watched them both,

_"Was he here to save me? Of all people.."_ she questioned herself. Watching the two of them fight, clearly is was going to be over soon. Sesshomaru used his poison whip, knocking his worthless hanyou back against the tree. Before he could get up, Sesshomaru quickly rushed up to him and stabbed him through his chest with his poison claws. Inuyasha couldn't see anything, he slowly leaned his body forward. Not breathing, Sesshomaru pulled his arm out, flicking the blood off his arm.

"Pathetic and such a waste." he spoke, before turning himself around and looking at the girl. She was bleeding and yet she still had some energy to hold her son. Kirara crawled up on Kagome's shoulder and resting there. He watched her, glaring down at the little fox demon. He felt his sword pulse and yet he didn't use it. It was none of his concern. Sesshomaru started leaving only to hear his voice again.

"Please, save me." he turned his head a little, smelling her salty wet tears. Kagome got up, walking to him, showing her son to him. "He's my son, please." tears began pouring down her face, wanting to see Shippo's face again. Sesshomaru turned himself around, he would regret doing this.

"Put him down." he spoke, never leaving his eyes off the child. Kagome did as she was told, setting Shippo down on the ground. Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga, he saw the demons from the underworld. He swung his sword destroying the demons. He sheathed his sword and started walking away from her. Shippos eyes began to opened, seeing his mothers happy face. Kagome held him in his arms still looking at Sesshomaru. She rushed over to him, calling out his name.

"Sesshomaru wait!" he stopped again. He growled,

_"When will this miko know?"_

_**"She makes a fine mate, don't you think?"**_ his beast spoke to him. Sesshomaru growled once again having this argument.

_"Shut up! Right now. This Sesshomaru does not have time for-"_ his thoughts were interrupted when she ran in front of him.

"Thank you, for saving him."

"And yet, you still-" he stopped himself, smelling her blood again. Kagome saw his face expression wondering what he was thinking, until her body felt weak. Shippo smelled something too and notice her lower stomach was bleeding.

"Mama! You're bleeding." she looked down, feeling her legs were about to give out. Shippo jumped off of her, while catching Kirara in the process. Kagome started falling, her body was weak and she knew it. Pain was being to flow in her head, emotions started to explode in her mind. Her spiritual powers were out of control and yet Sesshomaru didn't know what was wrong. Sesshomaru caught her and started carrying her back to his castle. Shippo began to follow, he wondered where was everyone else. He was worried for his mother and of all the people that come to save her. Was Sesshomaru.

XXX

He waited, he waited for her. Shippo kept pacing back and forth in front of her door. The healers took her in, its been who knows how long. He kept looking at Sesshomaru who was here as well.

"Why is Lord Sesshomaru here? He doesn't care of Mama and yet why?" he kept looking at him, until Sesshomaru opened his eyes, staring down at Shippo with a death glare.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners not to stare at people?" he spoke, but growled at the same time. Shippo crossed his arms, pouting.

"Well I was just wondering why you are here? Don't you have anything better to do." Sesshomaru wasn't playing games here yet this kitsune was getting to him.

"I watch that mouth of yours, your lucky that this Sesshomaru saved your life." that frighten Shippo a bit. He turned away and started at the door. He started hearing footsteps, yet it wasn't coming from the room, Shippo turned back seeing a human girl with an orange kimono with patterns on it. He remembers her, what was her name again?

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is that? Rin wants to know?" she smiles at him, as he closed his eyes for a minute and reopened them. It seems the lord wasn't going to answer until Shippo walked up to her and smiled.

"My name is Shippo and I'm a fox demon." he still smiled at her, Rin on the other hand took his hand and looked up at her lord.

"Can I play with him?" she asked him. Sesshomaru looked at the door and nodded. Rin couldn't be happier as the two of them started to hang. Sesshomaru on the other hand was curious of the young miko's powers.

_"Yet she was the one that defeated Naraku, but couldn't seem to fight off my dimwitted half breed of a brother. Why was she so afraid?"_ he kept thinking over and over in his head. Why does he care and yet his beast says otherwise.

**_"She needs us. She will be ours. You know it, I can sense it."_** Sesshomaru growled at himself.

_"Watch your tongue. This Sesshomaru will not fall for a human girl, a miko for one. Not like my father."_

**_"And yet, you want her. She's powerful, she's free, she will make great pups. Think about, Sesshomaru, you will be powerful-"_**

_"I am already powerful than I am. Stop this right now!"_ he growled again. The doors started to opened, seeing the healers.

"The young miko is fine, she just needs rest."

"Thank you, now leave me." he ordered as she nodded. With Sesshomaru walking in the room, shutting the door. He watched her sleeping.

**_"So beautiful and must be great in bed."_**his beast chuckled. He placed his hand on his forehead, touching his crescent moon mark. He tried calming himself down, but the beast was not letting him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and removed his hand, placing it down on his side.

_"I said enough." _


	4. Chapter 4

_Running as fast as she can, away from everything. Even him, she saw his red eyes bleeding through, tears were forming on her face. He cant be, he just cant be. Everything was closing in on her, her chest, causing her so much pain._

_"What's happening to me?!" she screamed, she felt herself being clawed from the back. Blood soaking through her clothes, she laid their, feeling broken. Her emotions weren't letting her control her miko powers. She tried so hard, but every time she did, only pain came in. Weak, useless, the words echo in her mind. She started crawling away from him. One by one, he chuckled, causing her to flinched in pain. "Please stop!" she begged, nothing was getting to him. She knew it and he would never be himself again. Seeing the red figure behind him, she felt her body slowly weeping away. Claws were on hers, eyes looking dead. One look at him, seeing his fangs ready to taste her blood._

_"Say goodnight, Kagome." with that he plunged his teeth into her shoulders, Kagome couldn't take it, she screamed._

XXX

Thrashing around, Sesshomaru started taking control of her, shaking her. Waking her up, she screamed again.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" she fling her arms around, trying her best to stop him. Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed a hold of her hands and when that didn't work he started slapping her face. Kagome's eyes opened so fast, she looked up seeing the familiar white hair and gold eyes. She pushed him away, only to be held tighter in his grasp.

"Stop at once, foolish wench. I am not that half breed." Kagome's vision was starting to clear up. Looking at him now, seeing his crescent moon mark, magenta strips on his cheeks and even closer. He wasn't him.

"I'm sorry…" she felt her tears coming down her face, not looking at him. She could see the resemblance of 'him', Sesshomaru was a bit concern, yet not fully admitting it.

"No, this Sesshomaru does not need an apology. Rin gets them sometimes." what was he doing, having a conversation with her. No, his beast was pleased.

_**"Good boy, Sesshomaru. Starting to care for her?"** _he cursed himself, his beast has been on his nerve since he saw her in his forests.

"Rin…she has nightmares still?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru turned his head from her, annoying her question. He pulled away from her, reaching into the trunk he pulled out a simple kimono, blue with dragonflies on it. Tossing it to her, she wondered what was happening.

"Change." he left the room, causing her to think for a minute. Her emotions were in tact. Her felt her powers slowly recovering. Kagome slowly got off the bed, changing out of her….wait. She looked down only seeing bandage around her stomach. Nothing else. Kagome felt her body going red,

_"He saw me naked, that..that-"_ she paused herself, shaking her head. _"Highly doubt the demon lord would be interested in me.."_ she chuckled to herself. Slipping the kimono on, she reached for her hair with her fingers and slowly comb through with her fingertips. Once she was finished, she walked up to the door, opening it. She saw he was still their. Sesshomaru heard her footsteps, he started smelling off of her. Their was still fear, yet calm at the same time. A hint of lavender and mint.

_**"Sounds delicious, wouldn't you enjoy tasting her? Hearing her moaning your name-"**_

_"At this point you have driven this Sesshomaru mad."_ his beast didn't say anything.

"Sesshomaru…" he heard her voice, he knew and started walking.

"Come." she did. During the walk, she saw some portraits, him, his true form. Kagome started to notice a woman, she had the same markings as Sesshomaru. Could it be that is his mother? She felt like it was, but still continue following him, seeing another one passed by her. She saw what looked like was his father, he reminded her of 'him', yet still more through's Sesshomaru nevertheless. A family for one, she notice one when he was younger, he was smiling. Kagome looked at him from behind and started wondering if he still had the smile like the one in the portrait. Upon reaching his destination, he opened the door, only seeing the last one, passing by her. It was Rin with him, she looks so happy to be with him.

_"He really cares about her and yet he's never show his emotions."_ she thought to herself.

"Miko-"

"I have a name, please." she spoke, Sesshomaru wasn't seem pleased with this, but he closed his eyes turning the other way.

"Kagome, if I am allow you to live with me. You must follow these rules and you must obey them." Leading her inside, she notice two children running around outside.

"What are the rules?" she wondered, yet she probably knew what they were already.

"Rule one, never leave without me when heading outside. Demons have been coming and going." she understood, yet somehow who would want to come here anyway. The Western lord is the scariest demon ever. And yet she was not afraid of him…yet. She nodded, he continued. "Rule two, you will be Rin's mother for the time being."

"Her mother?" why would he ask her to be Rin's mother, was it the fact that the stupid toad he has for a servant wasn't good enough?"

"Yes, her mother." she nodded, never going to find out that answer.

"And last rule…" he reached his arm out, pulling her closer to him. He took a sniff from her hair, enjoying himself. His beast was pleased,

_"Satisfy?"_

_**"Indeed, I want more."**_ Sesshomaru ignored his beast. Kagome looked up at him, she didn't flinch nor showed any fear. Sesshomaru was indeed impressed with her, he looked down at her, whispering in her ear.

"You shall bathe with me." Kagome's face heated up, he saw his smirk look on his face. Was he trying to prove that he is the alpha? No way,

"Can we make an acceptation for that one?" he didn't show any expression, but allowed her to speak.

"I want to bathe at least once a day alone…" if she pushed any farther, who knows what he might do to her. Thinking, he simply nodded.

"Very well. Go spend your time with Rin. This Sesshomaru has business to take care of." she nodded walking out the room and heading outside. Shippo smelt a familiar scent, looking back he ran to her.

"Mama!" he jumped in her arms. Kagome couldn't be anymore happier to see her son again.

"I missed you, Shippo." he smiled at her, while jumping out of her arms. Rin began running up to her and brought up her flower crown to her.

"Rin made this for you. Lord Sesshomaru says you weren't feeling good." Indeed she wasn't on the inside. Kagome kneeled down, letting Rin place the flower crown over her head. "Rin thinks your pretty." she smiled at her, Kagome gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks, Rin." Rin came up to her and hugged her, but not to tightly. Pulling away, Kagome rested on the ground, admiring the flowers around them. Rin placed her tiny hands on her hand, Kagome looked at her.

"Rin, wants you to play with us." she smiled, Kagome shook her head, feeling her stomach was a little in pain still.

"I'm still hurt Rin, but I can watch." she smiled at her, giving Rin the chance to tag her friend.

"Tag." she giggled off running away from Shippo.

"I'm going to get you." he chased after her, only using his normal speed. It would be fair to her, since he was a kitsune. Kagome watched them play, while plucking a flower from the ground. Placing it in her hair, she started to warm up. Was this feeling, happy?

XXX

With Sesshomaru busy watching her from his window. His work was done and over with and yet. He found the young miko curious,

_"Every time I smell her, I can sense her pain. What did he do to her?"_ All those thoughts in his head running around. He shook his head. Finding it ridiculous for something so idiotic,

_**"Mate, Sesshomaru. I need her so badly right now!"**_ Sesshomaru felt his eyes going red, not now. He held his reins against his beast. Trying to take control of his own, his pride.

_"This Sesshomaru still has control over you."_ He calmed himself, closing his eyes he started moving his hand up to his forehead touching his crescent moon once more. It was the only thing he could do, if not his beast would run loose. His pride would be ruin, all because his beast wanted a mate. Sesshomaru moved away, heading outside to kept up on things.

XXX

"Mew." Kagome looked over seeing Kirara. She smiled at her, petting her.

"Good to see you're all better." Kirara nuzzled against her, while moving away from her and running after the children and started playing. Kagome's face started to sadden, seeing Shippo and Kirara alive, but not Sango or Miroku. Her best friends,gone from this world. She felt her miko powers surrounding herself, starting to build of with too much emotion.

"Kagome." they stopped. Kagome turned herself around, seeing the lord himself. All her emotions, everything she tried to control suddenly just stopped. Kagome was a bit startled by it. Was he the one that control them?


	5. Chapter 5

To even considering looking at him, seem like a terrible thing to do. Her emotions just suddenly stop, hearing his monotone voice echoing in her head. She slowly got up, Rin and the others were still playing. Walking over to him, seeing his face, no emotion at all showing. Was she in trouble?

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" she asked, while bowing to him. He was indeed intrigue by her, she did have manners after all. Sesshomaru slowly moved his hand to her shoulder, touching them. He was lost in thought, didn't even realize he moved his hand to her cheek, caressing them with his thumb. Kagome didn't move, it felt nice to her, yet kept thinking it was a trick. He moved closer to her, leaving his hand against her cheek and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He couldn't stop smelling her, so intoxicating, tender, and sweet. Kagome started to flinch, but stopped herself looking up at him. Sesshomaru looked down at her blue orbs sparkling against his gold ones. Her face grew red, he knew why, yet he smelled something else on her. Lost, hope, sadness, and fear. He wanted to know, yet didn't know why. Sesshomaru's mind kept running, asking himself his questions that he knew he couldn't answer. Kagome parted her lips, speaking again. "Sesshomaru…" His train of thought was stopped when he pulled away from her. Kagome looked at him, playing with her kimono, nervously. Expecting to hear him, shout anything, yet he didn't.

"Kagome, theirs one more thing, I forgot to say." he spoke, Kagome raised her head high, letting go of her kimono.

"Yes."

"You will be sleeping with me." Kagome's face grew red, just even thinking about it, she turned herself around, not looking at him. He knew what trouble her, yet she got the wrong idea.

"Trust me, this Sesshomaru can sense your fear. After what happened today. I feel you want someone. I always did for Rin." he spoke, looking the other way. Kagome turned herself around, looking back at him. The wind blowing against him, his long silky hair parted looked beautiful. She kept thinking of what he said, only to wonder if he really cared for her. Which was impossible, since he hates human, except for Rin. She was something he truly cared about, not her. Not a useless miko who couldn't bring herself to fight off against 'him'.

"Do you care or was this something you wanted?"

"Hn." he never was the one to give complete answers. He could hear his beast chuckling on the inside.

_**"Yet, you never told her the real reason on why she will be sleeping with us. You know I will come out and claim her as our mate."**_ Sesshomaru knew, but if being with her would keep his beast in peace. Than its better than nothing, he would never want to see Rin in his state. A child never should have.

_"This Sesshomaru will not claim her. You hear me, never!"_ He could feel something against his chest. Looking down, he saw her. Kagome looked at him, his face never change from the time being. The moment was broken when he heard a scream, Sesshomaru broke eye contact looking behind her. A demon came out of nowhere holding Rin hostage.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed, struggling to get out of the demons grasps. Kirara changed her form, while Shippo tried everything in his kitsune powers to save his new friend. Kagome wanted to do something, but she couldn't. She was still in pain, and felt her wounds reopening all of a sudden. Sesshomaru rushed over to Rin, sending out his poison whip hitting against the demon. The demon disappear dropping Rin in the progress. Yet something wasn't right, he smelled something.

_"Blood"_ that's when it hit him, widening his eyes a little, turning himself around, he saw Kagome laying on the ground. Feeling her pain returning to her. The demon reappear only licking his lips wanting to taste the bloody human.

"Such flavor, must enjoy myself." it spoke. Kagome screamed trying to form a barrier around her. It worked for a few minutes, Kirara grabbed Rin and Shippo heading back inside. Sesshomaru on the other hand, rushed over to her and pulled out his sword, Tokijin. Kagome felt a few tears running down her face, trying to hold herself together. With every punch the demon hit against her barrier, it was cracking. With one final blow, Sesshomaru came up from behind the demon and stabbed him through his chest. Disintegrating from his sight, Kagome felt weak, her barrier broke from her laying her arms down on the ground. Holding herself together, feeling the blood seeping through her kimono. Sesshomaru acted fast, picking her up with his one arm, he rushed through his castle and headed to the infirmity.

XXX

He waited for her, why didn't he sense it earlier. The demon wanted blood, yet he didn't smelled it. He placed his hand over his crescent moon mark, knowing his beast would want to take over himself.

**_"You almost got her killed."_**

_"Rin, was the only one in trouble. This Sesshomaru would not lose her again."_ After that incident he had with his mother. Rin was taken back to the underworld. Her soul leaving her body, He thought he could save her again with using Tenseiga, but it wouldn't work. He wouldn't want to risk losing her again. The sacrifices he made, he wouldn't take it. Rin changed him, he cared for her, showed him compassion that he never thought he had.

_**"I understand, but our mate-"**_

_"Kagome isn't our 'mate'. She is Rin's mother and that is that."_ he growled at himself. His beast ended the conversation. For once he was happy not listening to it. He sigh to himself, hearing the door opening. Sesshomaru saw the nurse bowing to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the miko is now ready to see you."

_"So she is awake?"_ he thought to himself.

"But we found something else."

"Tell me." he spoke. The nurse placed her hands together, giving the expression that he didn't notice before.

"The miko has scars on her back. Did the demon that came, attack her?"

"No, she pulled up a barrier. Why?" she thought about it, before putting a hand on his shoulder. Sesshomaru gave her a look, but she spoke.

"I don't know much, but I can sense her fear coming to life. Whatever is happening to her, I cannot fix." she let go of him, bowing again.

"You may leave." she did. Walking inside, closing the door. Kagome saw him, she wanted to see him, yet didn't know why. Sesshomaru walked up to her, sitting down on the bed. He moved his hand against her cheek, his eyes trailing up and down her body. He could still smell the fresh blood from her. Kagome placed her hand against his own, making him flinched a little. A little spark touch his, causing him to remove his hand. Kagome felt she did something wrong, before laying her arm across her body.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry." Was she really saying sorry for the demon attacked her? He felt it was something else.

"You did it on purpose didn't you, to save Rin?" Kagome closed her eyes, before reopening them.

"I knew how much you care for her. I just had to do something-"

"Enough." he spoke coldly. Kagome widen her eyes, was she wrong about him? "This Sesshomaru thanks you, Kagome." Her mouth parted, he was happy she did that. Before she knew what was happening, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a light hug. She felt something off about him, he wasn't cold as he use to be. Warmth was hitting against her cheeks. "I couldn't lose Rin, not again." Kagome didn't know what to say, but held him. What was this feeling he had inside. Warmth began to fill his heart, changing his moods. He pulled away from her, caressing her cheek once more, before getting up.

"That's why I did it, I care for Rin as much as you do." for the moment he look into her eyes, he saw hope in her eyes.

"Later on, you will be in my bathing chambers in my room. Their you would be safe. For now rest, I will check on the kitsune." Kagome understood, laying back down against the bed, she fluttered her eyes falling asleep. Sesshomaru left the room, shutting the door, he pressed his hand over his heart, beating faster every minute he was with her. He couldn't love her, yet he seemed to care for her.

_**"Caring our we?"**_ his beast snickered.

"Hn." Sesshomaru placed his arm to his side, waiting til the day was over.


	6. Chapter 6

Within hours of waiting, Kagome waited for him to come in. She couldn't move from her spot. She kept thinking of their conversation from earlier. He was caring for her, hugging her, his breath, he could still feel from remembering. She closed her eyes, tapping her fingers against the soft sheets, covering herself even more. "Sesshomaru…" why did she keep saying his name, himself damn from whatever cause her to feel this way. Her mind wondered, but hearing a voice, broke through her silence.

"Get up." he spoke. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru tightening the sheets, covering her body. He never changed his face expression, but thought it was something to do, seeing her naked. Sesshomaru began walking to her, picking her up. Kagome went beat red, but held still, her waist would hurt still, but because of the fact that they were going to bathe together, that crossed her mind. Exiting out of the room, Sesshomaru headed to his room, where they will be at peace for sometime. No one travels the halls of the castle, Kagome wondered if he even had anybody. Holding herself on to him, feeling his soft mono boa. It was nice, touching it even more he started to notice, but didn't say a word. Finally reaching to his point, he opened the door, passing by his bed and heading to the bathing chambers. He set her down, Kagome looked back at him, still staring down at her body. Kagome bit her lip, before speaking,

"Can you not watch?" she asked, she heard a snicker, yet something else.

"This Sesshomaru will already see you. You might as well get use to it." she was right, but still he turned himself around, letting her disrobe herself. Kagome let go of the sheet that was covering herself, she started peeling of the bandage that was wrapped around herself. Looking down, they started healing a bit, she tip her toe into the warm water, before entering and hiding most of her body. Showing the head, she looked up at Sesshomaru seeing him disrobe with his one arm. It looked tough, but he pretty much seem to manage to take it off, trailing her eyes up and down his body, he was beautiful in her eyes. Never showing a scar on his body, she seemed to notice him taking off the rest of his clothing. Kagome looked the other way, before she even saw him. Feeling the water hitting against her, he was in. She looked back seeing Sesshomaru leaning himself against the rocky background, she could hear a moan escaping himself.

_"Must be exhausted. Who couldn't blame him.."_

"Come here." he spoke, looking at her. Kagome did as she was told, looking at his arm. No longer seeing the identical one, she felt bad about that. Sesshomaru looked at it as well, claiming she was onto something.

"I'm sorry about that." he pulled his arm out and pulled her close to him. Hearing his heartbeat, a rhythm echoing.

"I was foolish for letting that half breed take it away." Kagome looked at him, his face expression change, it looked like sadness, yet something else. What was it? Kagome started thinking about the day she met him, he was after his fathers sword. The grave in 'his' eye where it was kept. Searching for power wanting to create his own, but for him. He lost something which only brought down his pride. Breaking it. Kagome let go of him, holding his right shoulder, Sesshomaru was a bit confuse, but let her feel it. She closed her eyes, she wanted to do something for him, since he had saved her twice. Sesshomaru saw something bright coming from his arm, forming skin showing. He felt a bit of pain, but never showed it. Kagome breath in and out, before opening her eyes as the light fainted. Sesshomaru started feeling his own arm again, like it was before. He looked down at her, his face finally change. Kagome thought she was going to get in trouble for not asking him, but the moment his lips parted, he leaned against her forehead staring down at her. "Thank you, Kagome." Kagome smiled at him, for once she was happy to return the favor.

"You're welcome, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru didn't smile, but felt his beast trying to gain control.

_**"Please, Sesshomaru I want her now!"**_ Kagome saw the look on his face, she reached her hand out, touching his crescent moon mark. His beast wasn't pleased, but Sesshomaru was very glad, yet never show it. Kagome took some shampoo over the ledge and pour some of it into her hands. Reaching up to him, she placed it in his hair, his reaction was priceless.

"You don't need to do that, this Sesshomaru can handle it." but she never listened. The way her fingers combed through his silver hair was utterly remarkable. So soft, silky, and beautiful in her eyes. Sesshomaru just let her be, before returning the favor and started washing her raven black hair, scratching her scalp lightly. Kagome seemed to be enjoying herself. Once they were both done, they washed their hair, and soak in the water for a few minutes. Kagome was about to go on the other side, before he pulled her close to his chest, wrapping both his arms around her. He wanted to smell her, wondering what she was feeling. Happy, free, yet still fear was inside her. What was she so afraid of? The half breed wasn't coming back to haunt her anymore. Kagome leaned her head against his chest, while waving her hand back and forth against the water.

"Sesshomaru…" He brushed his fingertips in her hair, letting out the remaining soap that was still in her hair, yet calm her down a bit. She flinched, but didn't know why. He pulled away from her and turned her around, while moving her hair to the side. The scars, were there, the nurse was right. "What are you doing?" she sounded frighten, but he leaned in closer, while holding her hand, squeezing it, telling her it was okay. She calmed down, hearing his breath against her ear, whispering.

"I'm going to heal you, hold still." Kagome nodded. He leaned down, looking at her back. Before Kagome could react, she bit her lip, feeling his tongue against her back. It felted weird and wrong at the same time, but she trusted him. A few minutes passed and he saw her scars healing up, like nothing was their any more. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, before lifting her up on the ledge and seeing her wounds on her stomach. Kagome felt bright red, seeing him like this. He wasn't acting like himself and yet he is doing something he would normally wouldn't do. Sesshomaru looked up at her, squeezing his hand against hers. "Do you trust me?" she always did, no matter what the cost of it was. She nodded to him, he slipped his tongue out and started licking her wounds. Kagome felt a weird feeling on her stomach she felt hot down below. Why was she feeling like this with him? She couldn't get it out of her mind. Was he really playing tricks on her or was it something else? She didn't know why, yet when she saw her wounds healed, leaving no scars. She was please with the outcome.

"Why didn't you use it before?"

"It would seem wrong of me, for this Sesshomaru." Kagome bit her lip, before she was brought back into the water. She shivered, yet calmed herself. Once again he wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on the top of her head. "Kagome, please tell me, this Sesshomaru wants to know why you are afraid?" her eyes widen, he could never tell, he wouldn't understand.

"I cant…" he knew it was true, she wasn't ready. Sesshomaru would respect that. He slowly lifted her, while walking out of the water. Setting her down, Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, he turned himself from her, he lick his lips. His beast was at it again, seeing her nude form. Drove him crazy, he cursed at himself, before touching his mark once more. Kagome covered herself, when receiving the towel he was giving her. He wrapped once around his waist before leaving her.

_**"Such a shame to leave such a beauty like that. I can smell her, arouse like that. Did you enjoy tasting her, Sesshomaru? Are you becoming like your father?"**_

_"I only did what needed to get done. I wanted her to feel that she was safe here. I am not falling for her, never will I become like my father."_ he cursed at himself, finally drying himself off, he notice Kagome still in her towel. He reached for his haori and tossing it to her. She caught it, looking back at him, he pulled out the covers before laying down waiting for her. Kagome knew he would see her, she removed the towel exposing her true nature. He watched her, trailed his eyes up and down. She was indeed beat red, but quickly putting it on. It covered her respectful areas.

_**"Watching her, huh? Pervert."**_ Sesshomaru ignore his beast, Kagome pulled the covers over and getting into bed. Sesshomaru pulled her close to him. He was warm and gentle, he was unlike anything she had imagine being here. Kagome looked at him, his eyes never leaving her side.

"Rest. Rin would want to see you tomorrow. I have a meeting to attain to." she nodded. Resting her head against his chest, Sesshomaru brushed his fingertips in her hair, before lifting some up and smelling them. Lavender and mint. He couldn't seem to get enough of it, he closed his eyes. His lips licked for a minute, before resting. Kagome looked at him, he was peaceful sleeping. She thought to herself,

_"He's been so nice to me, so gentle. He healed me, he saved me. My emotions are starting to feel normal again. Every time I am with him.."_ she looked at him, breathing. She placed her hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat pounding against his chest. She leaned even forward, hearing it._ "I feel, I can be with him. How could be love a human, if he despises them. I'm afraid to even go near him like this."_ her emotions were acting up again. She calmed herself, shutting her eyes. Drifting off to sleep, she felt free from all her pain.

XX

Updated, because I put cuirass down, instead of haori.


	7. Chapter 7

He watched her sleep at night, checking on her to see if she was alright. The only moment in time when he looking at her, its like he sees his true purpose, if he ever considered. Brushing his fingertips moving her hair out of her face. Glistening as the moonlight hit her, she was indeed beautiful. Sesshomaru didn't know what he was feeling towards this girl, but whatever it was, it felt nice. His senses never getting too attached to her, she will be his weakness, just like Rin is.

_"Just tell me, Kagome. Don't fight it inside of you, I will be here to help you."_ Why he was telling himself this? Was something that never really crossed his mind after that. He closed his eyes, sleeping the remainder of the night.

XXX

She woke up, not feeling the warmth of him. Kagome looked at herself, she was still wearing his haori that he lent her wear. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, yet his scent caught her. Kagome looked down at the fabric, lifting it up to her nose and smelling it.

_"It still smells like him."_ Yet, why did he let her wear it? Her thoughts were messing her up inside, her emotions moving as fast as they were. She calmed herself, Kagome got out of bed, seeing another kimono left for her on the bed. Lifting it up, she couldn't help herself from smiling, he's sense of fashion was indeed quite amusing. _"Either he is that good or he just knows what a girl likes."_ Unfolding it. She saw the colors brighten her up, the colors of pinks and reds, swirling around, his flowers were on it. Matching his crest, Kagome started putting it on herself, before she knew it. She decided to braid her hair, letting it swing to the side. Kagome looked around for a mirror of some sorts, within reach she found one, looking at herself. Everything about her, she saw herself a different person, from when she was 15 to now. She shook herself, finding herself silly, indeed she has change, but change to become stronger. Never a weakling, yet her emotions got in the way, she left the room finding Rin was her main goal. From what she remembered last night, Sesshomaru was at a meeting and he didn't want to be disturb. _"Probably because of Rin. It would ruin his ego, yet he still cares for her."_ Having her thoughts broken, she heard her name being called out. Looking ahead, she saw Rin with Shippo, but no Kirara. Strange? Where could she have gotten to? Finally reaching her place, Rin put on a curious look on her face.

"Lady Kagome what's that?" she asked, seeing her braid. Kagome smiled to herself, kneeling down in front of her.

"This is a braid, would you like me to do yours?" Rin nodded, sitting down behind her. Kagome started doing her hair. Shippo sat on his mothers shoulders, watching her magical fingers work.

"Mama, what are you and Lord Sesshomaru?" she stopped herself and blinked a few times, she never really thought about it. What was he to her? Was it just to be a mother to Rin or was it something he wanted? Shippo snapped his fingers getting her attention, Kagome shook her head, continuing her braid for Rin.

"I…I don't know Shippo, but he told me I was going to be Rin's mother." When Kagome was done with Rin's hair, she turned around and gave her a big hug. Kagome gently hugged her back.

"Rin is happy, I have a Mama and Lord Sesshomaru." she looked at Kagome with a big smile on her face. "When's the wedding?" Kagome's face flustered, she let go of Rin, Rin thought she didn't something wrong, but Kagome poke her nose, making her giggle.

"Sesshomaru and I, are not getting married Rin, we aren't even mates either."

_**"Yet you want to be, don't you Kagome?"**_ Her face, flustered even more, that was not her conscious talking to her, something demonic as well scary was telling her this. Rin crooked the side of her head, before Kagome picked her up, ignoring whatever that was.

"Rin wants to play outside, can we Kagome?" Kagome knew Sesshomaru told her never to go outside without him, but her miko powers were ready to go.

_"I'm sure he wouldn't mind it, I'm strong, I can do this."_ she nodded, carrying Rin and Shippo outside, they opened the door, seeing the bright sunshine in the sky. Everything looked beautiful around them, like it was another world far better than her own home. She set Rin down, Shippo jumped off his mothers shoulder and tag Rin. Rin giggled and ran after the little kitsune, Kagome followed them, but stayed near the castle. She sat by the flower bed or different flowers around her, her most favorite ones, the white camellia. She knew what the meaning of that was, it was the meaning of waiting. She knew it was foolish to love a flower that meant something, but she didn't mind it, the flower was beautiful in her eyes. Picking one off the ground, she tuck it behind her ear, connecting to the braid as well. She looked up, seeing the children playing.

"Is this really my life purpose now?" she spoke,

XXX

"Enough is enough I say, we cant have demons running a muck. They are attacking my people and we should stop this, what do you think Lord Sesshomaru." one of the lords yelled. Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed, trying to concentrate of her in the manner. "Lord Sesshomaru, what should we do?" he spoke again, making him curse for himself being here. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, keeping himself calm, yet was frustrated at the same time.

"Lord Yuen, there is nothing for me to help. I only care about my lands for now, if they come I will deal with it myself. Good day!" he spoke, ending the meaning, the other lords were shock about this, yet one seem a bit amuse.

"For the Western Lord, cant help himself to these human filth." Sesshomaru stopped himself, controlling himself. He turned around facing the lord who spoke it, the other lords left, knowing well what he gotten himself into. Leaving only the lord and Sesshomaru in the same room, things were about to get interesting for once.

"Are you implying that there is something wrong with having two humans in my castle?" he spoke keeping his face expression the same as always. The lord looked at him, playing with his fingers like he was some kind of greedy demon, just chuckled at him.

"For a demon, who hates human you are much becoming like the late lord of the west himself." Sesshomaru's blood began to boil, no he is not becoming like his father, Rin was different she showed no fear in him, he cared for her like his own daughter. And Kagome…

"That is none of your concern Lord Hitoshi, this Lord Sesshomaru asks you to leave." he spoke, the lord got up and started walking away. Before closing the door behind him, the lord, grinned and spoke,

"Mind your temper Lord Sesshomaru, sooner or later you will become like your father and than you will be weak just like him." leaving, Sesshomaru held his beast in.

_**"How dare he mocks us, he doesn't know what he just did. Let me kill him, let me hear him screaming and his blood in pouring out."**_

_"Calm yourself, he's only trying to get on our bad side, and yet he even question my life."_

_**"If he hurts what is ours, you let me go."**_

_"Depending on the situation."_ Never had his beast tried to claw his way out after hearing something like that. Than again, nobody really saw that side of him before. Questioning him like he was the enemy, something was strange with the lord and yet he never question that again.

"Jaken!" he called him, seeing the little toad demon waddling in, Sesshomaru looked down at him, like he was ready to kill.

"Yes, my lord." he was shaking, yet he knew his lord would never hurt his trusty servant. Sesshomaru parted his lips and spoke,

"I want you to find more about this new lord, Hitoshi."

"Did something happen that made you suspicious, my lord?" Jaken asked, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, before reopening them. Jaken asked again, seeing if he heard him, but Sesshomaru knew.

"Something like that Jaken, now go." he bowed to him and rushed off. Sesshomaru began searching for her. _"Pausing on Kagome, why didn't I finished? What was she to me?"_ He never could figure out his feelings for someone, Rin was easy for him, he acted like a father to her, his ward and yet with Kagome felt something else. He felt his heartbeat pounding against his chest, faster just thinking about her. He placed his hand over his chest, before smelling her scent. _"Am I becoming like my father?"_ he thought to himself, before opening the door to outside, he saw her. Her dark hair, flowing in the wind while cherry petals began falling around her, but when she turned around and smiled at him, his heart beat even faster than his own demon speed. It was faster and faster, he never felt anything like this before and yet here he was. Captivating her in her beauty, flawless skin sparking in his eyes, her lips parted like she was calling his name.

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru blink a few times,

_"Apparently she was calling my name."_ He saw Kagome walking up to him, he started moving towards her, they finally reach to each other. He trailed his eyes up and down, seeing the kimono he picked out for her. It was her, this was Kagome's.

"I wanted to thank you for the kimono and also letting me still wear your haori." she smiled once again at him. Sesshomaru still made his same look on his face,

"It looks beautiful on you." he complimented her, she couldn't help herself from blushing. Her emotions were all happy inside. Sesshomaru smelled her, seeing what she was feeling today. Happy, free, and yet fear was always there. He looked at her, wondering about her, _"She never showed it, yet why does she still has fear? Does Inuyasha still haunt her or was it something else that she isn't saying?"_ his thoughts were broken, when he felt a tug on his hakama. Looking down, he notice Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru look what Mama did." she showed him the braid that Kagome did, he pressed his lips together almost forming a smile, he placed his hand against her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Its looks beautiful, Rin."

"Can Mama do yours as well?" the thought came to him, he felt a little embarrassed yet never showed it. Kagome looked at him, and yet seeing his sliver hair, flowing in the wind, she wonders if he looks good with it down or braided. She felt like slapping herself for even thinking about it. Sesshomaru looked at her and sat down, waiting for her. Kagome was a bit confused, but when his eyes met hers, her lips curled.

"Kagome, if you please." he spoke. Kagome looked down at Rin and walked right behind Sesshomaru, kneeling down on the grass just inches from his hair. Kagome looked at Rin and spoke,

"Now, Rin I am going to teach you how to braid." Sesshomaru couldn't help, but at least smile at this moment, luckily nobody saw him, unfortunately he forgot about he kitsune. He saw him, but Shippo kept his mouth shut and smile.

_"Your smart for a kitsune."_ he thought to himself. With Kagome teaching Rin how to braid his hair, he could smell her scent, lavender and mint, it was starting to become his favorite. Shippo on the other hand, watched Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down at him, and picked him up and place him on his lap. Shippo was a bit scared, yet he knew his mother would save him. Sesshomaru held onto him, like he was giving a hug to him. Shippo was confused until he look up at him.

"What change you?" he spoke, Sesshomaru never said a work, but Shippo just shrugged his shoulders. _"At least your treating Mama better than Inuyasha."_ he smiled at him. With the girls being done with his hair, Sesshomaru looked behind him, his hair was extremely long, he never really noticed. Kagome couldn't help, herself from blushing, he looked at her,

_"Kami, why do you have to be so beautiful and deadly at the same time."_ he noticed her blushing and he was quite enjoying himself.

"This Sesshomaru would like to thank you, Kagome." he spoke, he looked down at Rin, picking her up and replacing Shippo onto his lap. "And you too Rin." he spoke again while Rin was giggling. Shippo jumped in his mothers lap, Kagome held him close to her. Just looking at each other, Sesshomaru looking at her, while she did the same. It spark between them, Rin and Shippo seemed to notice,

"We look like a family." Shippo spoke, until Kagome and Sesshomaru looked down at him. Rin couldn't help herself from giggling.

"What do you mean, Shippo?" Kagome asked, while Sesshomaru was indeed curious as well.

"Well I'm your son. Rin calls you Mama and you even sleep in the same bed with Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome and Sesshomaru blushed at the thought of it, Rin was confused. Sesshomaru saw it, how was he going to explain this to an 11year old.

"Sleep in the same bed?" she spoke, until Kagome began speaking,

"Rin, Sesshomaru was just making sure I felt like at home." Rin smiled understanding. Sesshomaru looked at her and mouthed out. 'Thank you'. She nodded. The sky was getting dark, grey clouds were coming, Sesshomaru smelled it.

"Its going to rain." he spoke, everyone nodded and returned back to the castle. With the children leaving them. They only left the two of them standing in the same room, alone. Kagome looked at him, seeing him moving in closer, he cupped her cheek with his free hand, caressing her cheek. His breath tickling her neck, Kagome flustered at the position he was at, she reached her hands out, touching his face. Tracing his markings, his stripes, and than to the blue crescent moon, touching it, she felt a spark, he felt a little pain, but never showed it. His beast howl inside of him.

_**"You felt that too, didn't you Sesshomaru?"**_ Sesshomaru leaned in forward, her lips parted, this feeling inside of him, he just couldn't take it any more. Kagome saw him moving inch, by inch to her lips. Her eyes widen, a little, but she couldn't help herself, but let him.

_"Is she the one to be my mate? Am I becoming my father?"_ his lips brushed hers, but he stopped himself, hearing his name being called. Sesshomaru moved himself away from her, his beast inside of him growled at whoever ruin the moment. Kagome felt her heart pounded against her chest, placing her hand over her heart.

_"Was he really going to kiss me?"_ she could still feel his lips brushing over hers, her feelings were a mix of confusion and hope. _"Does he like me like that?"_ she thought to herself, before heading to the bathing chambers.

XXX

"Jaken, you have no right interrupting me, unless it is important." he growled at him, seeing his temper raging with anger.

"But my lord, this is important, you asked me to look into Lord Hitoshi." he was right, he almost forgot about it.

"What is it?" he spoke, Jaken knew his lord wasn't going to like this, but he spoke anyway.

"Everything seems fine to him, but the one thing that concerns me for the human miko." Sesshomaru frowned.

"Why does Kagome concern you?" he spoke, hearing his servant, begging for forgiveness.

"Its just that, from what I can find he is interested in her. Yet she is not just a miko, he's been studying her my lord." he bowed to him, hoping he wouldn't kill him. Sesshomaru turned around not even looking at him.

_"She's human, a powerful miko, what else can she be? And why does Hitoshi want from her."_ he calmed himself down, letting his beast know that Kagome is safe.

"Very well than, Jaken keep my updated, and don't leave a single detail out, or else I will have to kill you." Jaken jumped from his spot, leaving his lord in peace.

_"Whatever is it, I'm not losing her."_

XX

Again Updated for changes.


	8. Chapter 8

Undoing her braid, setting the flower besides her kimono, Kagome slipped into the warm water. She dunk her head in, scratching her head in the process. She paused herself, looking down at the water, swaying her hand back and forth against the water, seeing the ripples taking affect. Kagome kept thinking about what Sesshomaru was doing, his lips were almost at hers. The feeling of those lips against her, would have been something she never really considered.

"Does he love me?" Its only been a few days or at least she thinks that is. Kagome wondered about the demon lord over and over again. Closing her eyes, she breath in and out, her emotions were calming down, just thinking about him. "Sesshomaru…" lips parting, catching her breath. Trailing her hand against her chest, she felt her heart pounding against her chest. Indeed her heart must be telling her something. _"Am I falling for him? Do I love him or was it a mistake of even considering it?"_ shaking her head, she was a fool for even considering the thought of it. Kagome started to get out, finding the towel that Sesshomaru showed her the last time she took a bath. Wrapping it around her, she felt good after that. Looking down, she picked up her kimono and the flower, and headed inside the bedroom. Setting the kimono down and placing the flower on the table, she knew it would need a nice vase or something to put it in. The door began to open, she turned around only seeing the tiny imp walking in. He looked up at her and she started to scream.

"GET OUT BEFORE I PURIFY YOU!" she grabbed some pillows and started throwing at him. Taking cover, he was picked up from non other than the lord himself.

"Jaken, why are you in here?" he question him, before he started apologizing for being in the room with the miko.

"I didn't mean to my lord, I just wanted to ask her some questions. The human could at leas-"

"She has a name Jaken, remember that or I will kill you. LEAVE NOW!" his demonic voice came in scaring off Jaken. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, still covering herself with the towel, he smelled her, frighten, scared and fear. He hated smelling the last one, one moment she was happy and now scared out of her mind. Sesshomaru walked towards her, pulling her close to him, comforting her with his hug. Kagome calmed herself, hearing him chuckle a bit, she raised an eyebrow wondering what it was.

"Why are you laughing?" she like it, for once he was showing her at least an emotion.

"Hearing you shout at Jaken and telling him that you would purify him, was a bit of an amusement." he slowly smiled at her, Kagome widen her eyes, moving away from him. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't make a move.

"It does sound funny, if you think about it." she started chuckling herself, looking back at him. She notice he had another kimono for her, handing it to her, she took it, seeing the colors, it matches his traveling outfit. She looked at him seeing him leaving her to get dress. Kagome smiled to herself, drying her hair and placing her kimono on. She loved it and it really fit her well, just like the last one. Kagome started walking out of his room, but when opening it, she saw Sesshomaru waiting for her, she looked down, seeing something in his hand. She looked back up at him, he reached his hand out, caressing her cheek, before lifting his other hand and placing something in her hair. Kagome felt it, it was a flower, but what kind was it?

"It is a red camellia, I hope you don't mind." the red camellia? She tried her best to remember what that meaning was, but she remembered what it looked like.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I love it." she smiled at him, before he turned himself around and walking down the hall. Kagome followed him, she knew he would say something, but if he wasn't here than she knew she would have to see Rin and Shippo. Though she kept wondering where in the world was Kirara.

"Dinner is being served, hope you are hungry." he spoke, never looking back at her.

"I most certainly am." she smiled at him, he turned his head to the side, seeing her from behind, still walking, he took her hand, leading her in the dining room. Already seeing Shippo and Rin eating, Sesshomaru pulled out a chair, letting Kagome him. "He most certainly has manners than again it is custom." Leaving her side, he sat right next to her on one side, while Rin was on the other. Food was brought to the demon lord and the young miko, once Kagome saw the food, she was a bit impressed to her likings. She began to take a bite into her food, she felt like she was in heaven.

"How are you enjoying the food? Is it to your liking?" he spoke, his face stayed the same again. She didn't like it, but it was him.

"Its wonderful, better than anything I've ever had before." taking in that compliment, he was doing something right, than again he always does.

XXX

Tucking Rin and Shippo to bed, Sesshomaru followed Kagome back to his bedroom, closing the door behind him once enter. He pulled out his haori handing it to Kagome, she took it. She pulled off her flower, placing it next to the one she had earlier. Than she began taking off her kimono began changing. Sesshomaru began taking off his kimono and hakama, looking back he saw her breasts moving around, his beast growled wanting her even more.

_**"Perfect sizes for the pups, don't you agree Sesshomaru?"**_ though he never really listen to his beast, this time he did. Looking still at her, he could see a perfect view of her body, just beautiful. Turning his head around and walking over to the bed, he climbed in, before she joined him as well. Sesshomaru pulled her close, smelling his favorite scent he enjoyed to love. Kagome looked at him, her lips parted as she spoke,

"Sesshomaru…how long have I've been here?" He hope she wouldn't ask this question, but he closed his eyes thinking before reopening them.

"A few weeks, you were pretty in bad shape when I took you here, why?" he asked her. Her mind kept running, seeing Sango, Miroku and 'him'. Looking at him, she leaned in close to him, shaking a bit. Sesshomaru calmed her down, placing a hand on her shoulder and letting her lean on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"I want to see them. I want to say goodbye to my friends…"

"Why don't we bring them here? This Sesshomaru can make arrangements." she shook her head, feeling the tears beginning the fall down her face. Sesshomaru frowned at himself, before wiping her tears away. "They are dead, aren't they?" he spoke she nodded. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. Kagome continue to cry, feeling her emotions rallying up inside. He notice her aura around her changing, could it be her emotions were causing this? He looked down at her, he leaned in and kissed her forehead, she calmed herself, still showing a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Can we see them? Just the two of us?" he pulled her close, placing his chin on her head.

"Of course, Kagome."

XXX

Kagome held onto him, Sesshomaru flew in the air, reaching the small village of Edo. She looked down, a little frighten, causing Sesshomaru to calm her.

"I wont drop you, this Sesshomaru has never dropped someone."

"Not even Rin?" he paused himself, never answering that question, he started landing on the ground. Kagome got off of him, seeing the gravestones. Kagome held back her tears, remembering their faces. Blood, death, everything she lost, she remembers. Her heart began hurting, she didn't like the feeling of it. Sesshomaru took her hand and began walking to the grave site. Kagome notice the two tailed demon sitting by Sango's grave. Kirara looked up and meow at her. Kagome kneeled down, petting her,

"So that's where you've been?" she nodded, while pawing on the ground. "I miss her too, Kirara, she was like a sister to me, my best friend…" she looked at the other grave, seeing the monks beads hanging, while his staff was struck to the ground. "She loved him, Kirara. And now…" she paused herself, placing her hand on his grave. "They wont have a family…" Kagome knew they wanted a family. Sango was pregnant, before the incident with him, she curled her fists, brusing her hands. She was angry, 'he' killed them, killing them and for what? Sesshomaru could smell her blood, he looked down, seeing her hands were leaking with blood. He kneeled down besides her, taking her hand. Kagome flinched, but notice he was only trying to help. Sesshomaru began licking her hands, her blood tasted so good, his beast was enjoying it. Once the wounds were gone, she looked at him, remembering something he should have.

"I know your upset, but let it out." she couldn't, she did it all last night with him. Kagome looked away from him and standing up. Sesshomaru wonder, until she started heading for the scared tree, she just knew 'his' grave would be there, it just has to be. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, following Kagome, bits of rain was falling. The rain never bother him, he was concern for Kagome's health at least. Reaching the scared tree, she saw it, the sword laid by his grave. This was what she wanted. Sesshomaru saw it was well, feeling the rain pounding against them, Kagome took the sword, spitting at his grave, 'he' needed it. She began walking back to Sesshomaru giving him the sword. Sesshomaru never touch it, he knew it wouldn't let him, so why was she giving it to him. It will only burn his hand, like it did the time when So'unga took control of the half breed.

"Take it." she spoke, feeling more tears coming down her face, Sesshomaru didn't move.

"You know as well as this Sesshomaru that he cannot hold the Tessaiga." Kagome knew, but she still held it out for him.

"The only reason, Inuyasha was able to control the Tessaiga was, because he vowed to protect someone, meaning me. Sesshomaru do you have someone to protect?" her words echo in his head, the same words his father once used. His father was wounded during his battle with his enemy, he remembered challenging his father for the two swords. Tessaiga and So'unga. Sesshomaru never got the chance to battle his father, but at least receiving Tenseiga was better than something, even though he didn't care for it. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, feeling the rain, dripping off his bangs. Kagome wondered if she struck a nerve, but when she saw his gold eyes opened, he reached his hand out touching it. The sword didn't react, but when he pulled it out of the sheath, he saw the sword transform into the fang. His eyes widen, never was he able to do this with just his hands. He was stun, still wondering to himself. Kagome smiled to herself, she knew he was happy, this was what he wanted and now he has it.

"In all my years, I never was able to do this." he spoke, before putting it back into the sheath and taking it from Kagome, while placing it on his belt with his other two swords.

"I just couldn't left it here, it belongs to you." Sesshomaru never cared for the sword, since he wasn't able to wield it, but now since he was protecting her, he needed it.

"This Sesshomaru is grateful." he spoke, he heard thunder and knew they had to find a place to rest til the storm passed by. Kagome remembered a village near by, she felt someone on her shoulder, seeing Kirara. Nuzzling against her, Kagome began walking to the village.

"I know a place we can stay." she spoke, Sesshomaru followed her.

XXX

Looking at the hut, Kagome walked inside, seeing the old priestress still alive, she was happy. The old lady looked back, her eyes widen.

"Kagome, you're alive." she slowly got up, Kagome rushed to her, giving her a light hug.

"I miss you so much, Kaede." she pulled away from her. Kaede backed seeing the Lord of the West.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru." she bowed to him. Sesshomaru stood there, looking at Kagome. "Are you on business?" she asked, but he looked at Kagome once more before looking back at the old priestess. Kaede seemed to notice. "So it seems Lady Kagome is with you now?"

"Yes, she is a mother to my ward."

"The little human girl that travels with you? Kagome told me about that. I found it strange, but than again, I have seen stranger things." he smirk a bit. "Kagome, I kept this for you." Kaede began walking to the back, picking up Kagome's yellow bag. Kagome remembered leaving it here, she must of thought she lost it. Along with it, was her bows and arrows. The bow that Kikyo used to have, she hated the name, but kept her mouth shut in respecting Lady Kaede. Kagome took the bag, along with the bow and arrows.

"Thank you." she spoke, Kaede began to sit down, putting more wood in the tiny fireplace.

"Will you be staying long?" she asked, looking at the fire. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he turned away sitting himself beside the wall, looking at the rain. Kagome sat down next to Kaede, Kirara jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and went to Sesshomaru and started sleeping next to him.

"Until the rain passes. We wouldn't want to worry the children."

"Already have kids?" Kagome blushed,

"No, just Rin and Shippo." she explained, causing Kaede to shake her head a little.

"At least he has someone to play with." Kagome nodded. She looked outside, seeing the rain pouring harder, harder and hearing the thunder. Kagome held her hands, hoping Shippo and Rin were alright.

XXX

Nighttime came, he stayed watch, while seeing Kagome and the old priestess sleeping. He never desire to sleep, but tonight was different. He smelt a demon close by, without waking up Kagome, he notice Kirara was growling a bit. Sesshomaru gave her a look to stay on her guard. Sesshomaru left, feeling the rain hitting against his back. He followed the scent of the demon, he closed his eyes, hearing for it. Before he knew it, he heard bushes rattling, he opened his eyes and chased after the demon. Standing wide opened in the middle of the forest, near the Bone Eaters Well. Sesshomaru saw him, he wasn't pleased with this, he watched as the demon looked back at Sesshomaru. It was non other than Lord Hitoshi.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing on my lands?" he questioned him, yet he glared at him.

"I thought I sense you here. What business do you have outside your castle?" he spoke, from what Jaken told him, he was interested in Kagome. He knew and Hitoshi was going to lie to him.

"Cant enjoy the rain?" he spoke, faking his tone.

"Hn." Sesshomaru began walking away from him, before he heard a clicking sound. He looked back. The lord was just shaking his head.

"You know Lord Sesshomaru, how are your 'humans'?" Sesshomaru looked back at him, keeping his beast at peace. "I mean rumor has it that you have the Shikon Miko in your castle, am I correct?" he grinned.

"And so if I do, why do you care?" he was really pushing his beast to buttons.

"Its just have you ever thought who she might really be, a human, a miko, she may not be what you think she is."

"And this Sesshomaru doesn't?" he felt himself growling. Hitoshi was just pleased with himself, Sesshomaru pulled himself back. He didn't want the lord to know of his weakness, like he had any, yet he wanted to keep her safe.

"All I am saying is, the Shikon Miko maybe more than what she appears to be." Sesshomaru was getting tired of this.

"You may be the lord of these lands, but you have no interference with me." he growled leaving the area. He rushed back, he just hope the Kagome was safe.

_"Please be safe."_

XXX

By the time he reached the hut, he looked inside, still seeing Kagome with Kirara. Kaede was there was well. He sighed in relief, the rest of the night, he never once closed his eyes.

XX

Again Updated for reasons.


	9. Chapter 9

As a new day came, Sesshomaru waited for Kagome finishing saying her goodbyes to the old priestess. Kagome picked up her bag, along with her arrows and finally her bow in her hands.

"Take ye, child and make sure to visit." she spoke, as Kagome nodded.

"I promise I will, goodbye." with Kaede waving her goodbye to Kagome, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tight, before flying off.

"Hold on." he spoke, reaching for the skies, Kagome held on tight to him. He could sense her fear of heights, Kagome knew she trusted him. She kept thinking about yesterday, how Sesshomaru was their for her. He hugged her, cared for her, even was amazed by his reaction of the sword accepting him. She never would have thought that Tessaiga, be accepted by Sesshomaru. She looked at him, seeing him so concentrated on heading home.

_"If he does have someone to protect, it seems he will protect me."_ Though she may think it was Rin he would protect, she wondered as she began to speak. "Sesshomaru, how are you feeling?" she decided not to answer her question about protecting, but he looked back at her with the corner of her eye.

"I have been feeling fine." he spoke. Kagome knew he was, so why did he answer her question. He was never really into conversation such as this, but she wanted to hear his voice, she had grown to love.

_**"He will be your mate, Kagome."**_ There is was again, just like when she was talking to herself, about Sesshomaru.

"Should I tell him?" her thoughts were broken, when she sense something, Sesshomaru did too as he dodge the attack that came out of nowhere. Kagome held on tightly to him, before landing in the middle of the forest. Sesshomaru set her to the side and stood in front of him, waiting to see who it was.

_"Coward as usual."_ he spoke, before a demon came in front of him. Kagome widened her eyes and knew who it was. Kagome took Sesshomaru's arm, telling him it was okay. Looking straight at the demon, it was non other than Koga, the prince of the wolves.

"I thought I smelled you, Kagome." Sesshomaru remembered him, his first encounter with the other two demons. When he saw him, that's when he wanted to kill him right on the spot for what he did to Rin. In the end, he saw he wasn't a threat, being the wolf saved Rin from the demon.

"How's it been?" she spoke, walking up to him. Sesshomaru never moved, but held his guard up. Koga looked back behind her, seeing the demon lord, he hated the smell of it.

"Been fine, so where's that mutt face?" he wrinkled his nose, hating the smell off of Sesshomaru. Kagome paused herself, hating the name that echoed in her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." she spoke, like she didn't care in the world.

"I'm surprise he allowed you to be with his half brother, did something happened that made you leave?" he reached his hand out to her, trying to comforted her. Sesshomaru's beast was ready to attack the wolf, but he held onto his reins, and just growled at him, before pulling her away from the wolf. Koga widened his eyes and started growling back at the demon lord.

"At this point in time, she doesn't wish to speak about the half breed." Koga looked back at Kagome, seeing her clinging onto the lord. Shaking with fear, he smelled it and he knew, the lord was right.

"Look, Kagome you don't have to talk about it. Besides, it looks like you are in good hands." he smiled at her, turning her face around, he saw her face brighten up. Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru and giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Koga, but why did you attack us?"

"Didn't want to, I just wanted the bird." he pulled out the dead bird that was behind his back. Kagome flinched a little, but she calmed herself.

"It would be wise not to do it again. Or else I will kill you." hearing his tone, made Kagome look back at him. She hit his shoulder, causing Sesshomaru to look at her, with his cold stare.

"Its alright, Sesshomaru. He promises, right Koga?" she looked back at him and nodded. Koga's ears flinched, hearing his mate calling him.

"I have to go, Kagome. My mate is calling me, hope to see you again." he ran off to the direction of the howl as Kagome waved goodbye to him. She looked back at Sesshomaru, seeing his face staying the same.

"What?"

"Hn." she rolled her eyes, seeing Kirara changing her form. Kagome climbed on her back, before soaring through the skies.

"Race you back." she shouted. Sesshomaru waited til she was far away, he started to smirk as he flew into the air, racing back to the western lands.

_"I wonder if she knows I love a good chase?"_ Pleased with this, he started catching up with her, with his demonic speed. Kagome grinned, whispering to Kirara to go faster, she did. Making Sesshomaru wanting her even more. "Well see, Kagome."

XXX

Finally reaching to the castle, Kagome got off of Kirara as she landed, she looked around, hoping she had won, but when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, she knew who it was.

"Did I win?" Sesshomaru just chuckled at her.

"This Sesshomaru won, but next time, take the shortcut." he pointed the way, causing Kagome to laugh. He let go of her, seeing her smiling face, he smelled her, maybe it has change. Happy and fear…"Kagome." he took her hands, placing them together while rubbing it. Kagome worried, until he leaned in and kissed her forehead, causing her to blush.

"Yes?"

"Every time this Sesshomaru is around you, all I can smell is fear. Please, I want to help you." he wants to help her, the demon lord, who didn't care of humans or anyone else, wants to help her. Kagome closed her eyes, before he pulled her close, giving her a light hug, rubbing her back, he smelled her salty tears trailing down her face.

"Sesshomaru its me, not you." he pulled away, looking at her face, using his free hand he wipe her tears away with his thumb, while caressing her cheek.

"Tell me." he spoke softly, Kagome looked at him, explaining.

"I'm afraid, something is happening to me and when I look at you. I'm afraid to even think of such things." he watched her shaking, crying, he hated seeing her like this. "My emotions, they haunt me. 'He' haunts me!" she screamed, falling on her knees, trying to kept herself together. Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of her, wiping away the tears that continue to drip down her face. She held her head, screaming, Sesshomaru didn't know what was happening, until he was blow back from her. He felt his back hit against the tree, seeing her face shock and horror. Sesshomaru watched her, her aura was around her, her emotions going wild. Kagome continues to scream again, Sesshomaru rushed to her, holding her hands and keeping her close to him.

"Fight it, Kagome. Don't let them take control of you!" he shouted at her, but all she did was shaking her head. He groaned in pain, she was burning him, but he wasn't going to let her go. Kagome saw this, and pleaded for him to let go, he wouldn't, never.

"Please, leave me!"

"No, I vowed to protect you, I am not losing you. Fight it!" hearing his words echoing in her head, her mind saw another side of him. Her emotions, calmed down, she stopped burning him, everything went silent for a few minutes, she control it and it was all Sesshomaru who helped her. Kagome look up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying in his chest.

"I'm so sorry." he knew she didn't mean to, her emotions were the cause of her problems. Sesshomaru made her look at him, seeing his eyes filled with hope.

"No matter what happens, Kagome. You don't have to be afraid anymore. 'He' is gone, your safe." his feelings were coming together and yet he knew he had become like his father. Kagome watched him, placing her hand up to touch his crescent moon mark, she felt the spark again, why was it doing that?"

"There's something else, Sesshomaru."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I feel that I am not who I think I am. I hear this demonic voice in my head, saying that it wants to be your mate." Sesshomaru's eyes widen, she caught him off guard, that was new.

"Kagome, come with him." he picked her up and carried her inside. Along the way, he reached his healing room. She felt like she had been here before, but everything was different. He set her down, removing her kimono. Kagome slapped him, but he held her hand, explaining, "You need to be undress." she calmed herself and held her breath for a minute, he continue to disrobe her until she was fully nude in front of him. She couldn't stop herself from feeling embarrassed. Looking down where he was at, she saw what looked like a tub, but the water looked different, he set her in, laying on her back, as the water reached to her cheeks.

"Sesshomaru.." she was frightened. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, dipping his hand into the water and seeing her body shining. Kagome bit her lip, her body was shaking, what was happening to her.

"Calm yourself." he spoke, closing his eyes. Kagome started to, until her mind expanded as strange memories were flowing into her mind. Closing her eyes, Sesshomaru opened his, removing his hand from the water. Her skin was glowing, he smelled her, his eyes widen. "So Lord Hitoshi was right, you are different.".

XXX

_"Mama, Father where are you?" Kagome looked back seeing a younger version of herself, but she was different, she looked more of a demon than she was human. She followed the younger self, wondering what was happening. Her eyes widen, seeing fire everywhere, blood was everywhere. Kagome saw her running into the scene._

_"Don't go." Kagome yelled, but knew she couldn't hear her. She followed her, finding more demons everywhere. "Was this a massacre, why is my mind showing me this?" she thought to herself, she heard another scream coming from the castle. Kagome ran inside, only to see her younger self in the hands of another demon._

_"Father!" she cried out, Kagome saw a the demon that appeared to be her father. The demon looked at his daughter._

_"You shall die and the family will never existed." he moved only to the demon that had her younger self. Stabbing the creature, while an arrow struck its head. Dropping the child, she ran to her father, she saw he was bleeding. His voice, was giving up._

_"Kagome, leave, head to the Bone Eaters Well."_

_"Not without you father, I wont!"_

_"Please, listen to me for once in your life. I wont see you any more, I love you, Kagome. Be safe." he kissed her forehead, before she was grabbed away from him screaming his name. Kagome followed them, reaching to the point at the well. The child screamed for her father, she saw the person holding her. The hood was removed, Kagome's eyes widen, seeing what she remember seeing on the portraits. Coming closer to get a good view, she saw it was Sesshomaru's father. He placed her on the well, before letting her go._

_"Kagome, listen to me. You will not remember anything, your father, me, and not Sesshomaru." Kagome's eyes widen, she knew Sesshomaru beforehand?_

_"I don't want to go, please."_

_"I'm sorry, but your father told me to do this. You will be safe." before he placed her fingers to her head. She screamed in pain, her memories were leaving her and creating new ones. Her demon form changed into human, her eyes fluttered, he let go of her, seeing the blue light surround her. Leaving the well. Kagome saw Sesshomaru's father looked back. She saw Sesshomaru, the way he looks now._

_"What have you done to her, father?" Kagome saw he was angry._

_"Son, I only did what I had to do." he started walking away, before Sesshomaru grabbed his father's wrist._

_"You didn't have to do anything, we could have protected her!"_

_"And yet let that demon have her, son. I'm sorry, but I must do this." Kagome saw Sesshomaru's father, doing the same technique he did to her younger self. Sesshomaru's eyes started glowing red, before he calmed himself. He wondered what he was doing here._

_"Father, what I am doing here?" he spoke, The father looked at his son, only leaving. Sesshomaru followed. Kagome couldn't believe what was happening, before she knew it she was being pulled back._

XXX

Kagome opened her eyes, breathing in and out, she held herself, before looking at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not human…" He looked at her as she looked at him.

"What did you see?" he asked, she knew he wouldn't remember, but when blink a few times, her lips parted and spoke,

"Your father."


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what she was saying, he just couldn't.

"Are you saying that you saw my father?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yes, and we have met before." She wasn't lying, but he still couldn't remember. Yet, why didn't he remember?

"I would have remember you, but if your not human. That means you must be a demon."

"Considering the fact, since I am. I'm human, well a miko for one. I don't know if I can be a demon. Your father change me, while erasing my memories when I fell down the Bone Eaters Well." Sesshomaru remembered something when he met his father by the well. He remember a massacre happening. One of the lords died, and they broke it off with the west. His head started hurting, until Kagome placed her hands on his head, calming him down.

"He erased your memories, than he must have made me forget about you." he didn't know why, but at that moment in time. He was unsure about himself. Why would his father make him forget, of her for all sake? Was their a reason why he did it? Questions were running through his head, too many to even count. Kagome, felt something in her chest, a feeling she never felt before. Before she knew it she was closed her eyes, thinking, until she opened them.

"Sesshomaru, is it possible that you have a library here? Maybe we can find some answers about me." she smiled at him. Sesshomaru nodded, before lifting her out of the tub and setting her down on the side. He handed her kimono, slipping it right on. She stood up and followed him to the library.

XXX

"Whoa, this is going to take forever." her eyes widen seeing so many books in a tiny room. Than again, knowledge is important in this time, even if it wasn't.

"If we split up, we can find some answers." he walked to one side of the room, while Kagome did the other. Searching and searching, they couldn't find anything. Until something caught Kagome's eye. A book was glowing, strange she picked it up and opened it, her hand burned and dropped it, whimpering in pain. Sesshomaru heard you, rushing over to you and checking your hand. He saw the burn marks, and started licking them.

"I didn't know you could heal burns?"

"This tongue can do many things." that made Kagome wet, Sesshomaru smirk at her, he could smell her arouse, his beast growled inside wanting her.

_**"Please, Sesshomaru."**_Sesshomaru didn't answer, but he could hear his beast cursing at him. He let go of her hand, before reaching the book at was on the floor, it didn't burn him, but he figure out why it burn her.

"This book, is only able to be touched by demons." he spoke, reminding Kagome never to touch it. Placing the book on the table, he saw the pages turning to the page they wanted to see. Sesshomaru looked at it, his eyes widen. The lord, with his father, along with him and what it appears to be was Kagome as a young child. Kagome looked at it,

"That's me." she spoke.

"So its true than." he looked even closer seeing a mark was on her shoulder. His eyes widen, before looking at Kagome's shoulder, he moved it aside, seeing the same mark, yet it looked faded.

"Is something wrong, Sesshomaru?" how was he going to tell her this, she will freak out.

"Kagome what can you tell me about this mark on your shoulder?" she looked at her shoulder, seeing a tiny crescent moon mark.

"My mother told me that was a birthmark." she spoke, causing Sesshomaru to trace his fingers over the lines.

"That's no birthmark." he spoke, removing his hand from her shoulder, she pulled the side of her kimono up, and asked.

"Than what is it?"

"That's a courting mark." Kagome was a bit confused, being that she never heard of such a thing.

"Explain." Sesshomaru breath in and out, before telling her.

"A courting mark, is when you have been claim already, but not official. Meaning that later on when the mating ceremony comes, the male bites into his mates shoulder, covering the courting mark." the look on her face was white, she breath in and out, before resting her hand over her heart.

"Why didn't you tell me, before when we first met?!" she was indeed pissed right now. Sesshomaru frowned, holding her hands from hitting his chest.

"Because, normally I would have smelled my scent on you, but this Sesshomaru didn't." he spoke, making her calm down for once in a blue moon. "It would assume that he took off my scent on the mark, but couldn't get rid of it, that's why your mother said it was a birthmark as you call it." Kagome couldn't believe herself. All this time, Sesshomaru was her mate, and not Inuyasha. She looked back down at the book, seeing her fathers face, and besides him was her mother. Yet she looked different, a human, yet not.

"Sesshomaru, she's human. My mother-"

"She's a miko, like you." he spoke, seeing her clothes that reminded her of any priestess, yet it was more royal than normal.

"So does that mean, I am a hanyou?" Sesshomaru looked back down on the photo of her young self, it didn't look like she was a hanyou, but because he couldn't remember, he didn't say anything.

"I don't know, its quite hard for this Sesshomaru to tell. I have no memories of you or your mother. Yet all I know is the lord." he began reading, translating the best he can for Kagome. Kagome just watched him.

_"He's trying so hard to help me? Maybe he wants to know why too."_ she thought to herself, still listening to him. He stopped, reading the last line, Kagome wanted to know why, but Sesshomaru closed the book, leaving Kagome stumped. "Sesshomaru…"

"Kagome find Rin, stay with her until I come back." he spoke, like it was an order. She nodded, but looked back at the book. She wondered why he left without saying it. Kagome walked out of the library searching for Rin.

XXX

"Jaken, any news of Lord Hitoshi?" he spoke to his servant, while watching Kagome play with the children from the balcony. Jaken looked down at the human girl, seeing her play with the children, before answering to his lord.

"From what I gather, he plans on attacking, but I don't know where that is."

"What about Kagome, I know he's interested in her." he spoke in his cold voice. The normal one when he wasn't pleased with what was happening around him.

"The miko? Well Lord Hitoshi wants her for his own benefits, producing an heir to his throne and becoming the most powerful demon in the world, even greater than you my lord." he paused himself from what he just and started rambling on, and saying his sorry.

"Enough Jaken." he kicked him to the side to shut him, up, before grabbing by his haori and staring cold death in the face. "One thing straight here, Kagome will never leave to be with him and he shall not have her." he dropped him, seeing his eyes going red, his beast ready to break loose and hearing his demonic voice, scaring Jaken. Jaken moved back, before he saw his lord, coming back to his senses. Sesshomaru looked down, seeing the frighten imp, "Jaken, my apologies." Jaken was even frighten than before, his lord never said an apology to him.

"It's okay my lord, it seems you are fond with Kagome." he looked back down, seeing her carefree and happy. "It seems you have fallen for her, right my lord?" Sesshomaru looked down, watching her. He was right, the moment he laid on her for the first time, he couldn't get her out of his head. Having her here, change him more. She knew she loved the half breed than him, but he never showed his side, the way he did with Rin and for finding out that she was his future mate. That was something he was not expecting.

"You are indeed right, Jaken, I found out that she is my future mate." Jaken's eyes widen.

"Bu-bu-bu-but how? My lord?" Sesshomaru looked at him, before leaving the balcony.

"She bares the courting mark that was made before you even met me." he left, causing Jaken to watch below.

_"I can sense her changing the lord. Than again, if she was his future mate, why couldn't he smell her scent that belongs to him."_ so many questions ran through his tiny little head. For now, he just listened to his lord and finding out more of the this Lord Hitoshi.

XXX

_"Lord Hitoshi, you were the one that killed the lord, it must be. How else would you find Kagome interested. Watching her, studying her, and yet you failed to realized that she is mine!"_

_**"Ours, Sesshomaru."**_

_"Indeed."_ Sesshomaru walked outside, watching her playing in the flowers. He couldn't help himself from laughing. Kagome heard him laugh, Rin was indeed giggling like crazy. Sesshomaru notice, before walking up to them.

"You have a very nice laugh, my lord." Rin smiled, hugging his hakama. Sesshomaru lifted her up, resting her against his moko boa. She nuzzled against it, finding it very soft. Kagome caressed her back, seeing her was falling asleep all of a sudden. Sesshomaru could hear her soft breathing and raised an eyebrow looking at Kagome.

"The young must rest you know." she smiled at him, he notice Kirara nudging against him. He lifted Rin up, while Kirara transform herself.

"Kirara would you take Rin to her room." she nodded, letting Rin rest on her back, before heading inside the castle.

"Kirara has grown attach to you lately." He nodded, before taking her hand.

"A walk?" he asked, she nodded and started walking in the forests. The day grew short, the sun was setting. The reach the cliff, as she could see an entire village,

"Whoa."

"Yes, theses lands protect this village, human or not. Its under my control."

"It sure looks like you care for them." she spoke, feeling Sesshomaru wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Kagome, I don't hate humans, I just had no feelings towards them, the same goes with hanyou's, yet Inuyasha I hated the most." he knew he never should have mention his brothers name, but she was alright, she knew he wasn't here to stop her.

"So you have change."

"Rin, change me." Kagome looked up at him, while he looked down at her.

"I can tell, no wonder she followed you around. She looks up to you." she smiled, before turning herself around, staring into his gold orbs reflecting her blue ones.

"Kagome, even if you bare my courting mate, it does not mean you have to be with me." he spoke, Kagome felt her heart break a little inside. "Unless you have feelings for me?" she remembers the kiss that almost happens. She wanted him, she loved him, her lips parted and spoke.

"Sesshomaru, I do care for you. I have learned to fall in love again, after I vowed never to love anyone. You, showed me how I can be strong, fight my emotions. You of all people helped my control my emotions and now, even with this courting mark. I will keep it." Sesshomaru smiled at her, the first time, she had seem him fully smiling at her. She like it, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. His forehead touched her, before leaning in close, his lips parted, closing his eyes. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for it, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he sealed it with a kiss. A gentle, and yet passionate one in that, Sesshomaru knew she was his and his only. Kagome couldn't believe this was happening, she loved him and he returned her feelings. Sesshomaru tapped his tongue against her teeth, asking for permission before he started biting her bottom lip gently, she moaned and opened her mouth as they battled their tongues for dominance. Sooner or later, Sesshomaru won the battle, Kagome felt her back against the tree, she didn't know they moved from the spot, they continue making out, hearing her moans. He loved hearing her voice, just beautiful to his ears. He caressed her body, lifting her head with his hand, he broke the kiss, before nipping down the side of her neck. Kagome arched her back, indeed she loved this and yet, she didn't want him to stop.

"Sesshomaru." she moaned, causing Sesshomaru to stopped himself, he moved up to her face, before giving her a gentle kiss before breaking it. Kagome breath in and out, never in her life she had been kissed like that.

"My beast was pleased you moan, but I had to stop."

_**"You know you wanted her, we need her badly."**_

_"Once she figures out who she is, we are waiting. For now she is ours, be patient."_ he spoke to his beast, before lifting Kagome off the ground and carrying her bridle style.

"Its so soft." she nuzzled against his moko boa. He smiled at her, before kissing her forehead.

"Lets return." he flew back to the castle, knowing his life was about to change.

XXX

"So it seems, she is starting to remember who she is?" he spoke to his servant.

"Yes, my lord, but Sesshomaru figure out that Kagome is her future mate, what should we do."

"Nothing for now, until the moment is right, we take what is precious to him." he chuckled, looking into the crystal orb in front of him. Seeing Kagome with Sesshomaru made his blood boil. "Leave before I kill you." he spoke, causing his servant to flee. Hearing the doors closed, he watched, seeing Sesshomaru with Rin in his arms. "Precious little girl, you will be my bait." chuckling to himself, before looking at Kagome. "So much like your mother, when will transform yourself into a demon little Kagome?" powerful, like her mother, a miko. He watched as they were one big happy family. His plan he shall wait, till the moment is right.


	11. Chapter 11

After such a long evening, Sesshomaru sank himself into the water relaxing himself. Letting out a sigh, before touching his crescent moon mark on his forehead, he felt he was in peace in his own world. His mind still wondered, Lord Hitoshi was a problem indeed. Sesshomaru want anything to happen to Kagome, the same with the children. For once in his life, he felt weak on his own power. He opened his eyes, staring down at the water of his own reflection. He notice something else looking at him, a reflection of his own father was in as well. He could of sworn it was talking to him, but his face change when he saw Kagome's face. Sesshomaru looked back seeing Kagome, wrapped in a towel. She was nervous, because she thought she had ruin his moment or train of thought, but when Sesshomaru looked back at the water, he noted his hand, telling her she could come in. Kagome smiled a little to herself, removing the towel from her waist, letting it drop to the floor. She dip her toe in the water, before finally sinking into the water. She moved closer to Sesshomaru, setting her hand on his shoulder. He never move from his spot, which cause Kagome to wonder.

"Is something the matter, Sesshomaru?" she asked, Sesshomaru looked at her, before wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Kagome looked into his gold eye, she felt like they were dancing against her blue ones. Sesshomaru leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, before breaking it. Kagome placed her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat she had grown to love. Sesshomaru brushed his fingers through her hair, letting the effects of the water creating ripples, before she looked at him, once more.

"Kagome, I just keep thinking about my father. Why would he send you away? I could of protected you, you are my mate to be. This Sesshomaru doesn't know and wants the answers to it." Kagome knew he was trouble, considering the fact that, she was his mate to be, and having the courting mark on her shoulder. She herself was confused as he was. Kagome thought about it and suddenly thought of an idea.

"Why don't we just do what you did to me?" Sesshomaru thought about it, before closing his eyes.

"The healing room is something not to be messed with. What I did to you was something I didn't know I could do."

"So you're saying that we cant do it?" she pouted, causing Sesshomaru to chuckle.

"I'm saying is that, if we do this, we must have someone be there. These things can cause a person to lose themselves if not careful." he held onto her tighter, never wanting to lose her. Kagome knew what he was saying, but she broke his thought when he reach up to his lips and gave him a peck.

"Just hold my hand, Sesshomaru. I wont let go." that cause him to smile, one he rarely shows to people. Kagome smiled back at him, before lifting himself off of her and heading out. Reaching a towel he wrapped it around his waist, looking back at the girl.

"If you need anything, I will be in my study, the library is opened to you, but don't touch the book, unless you want to get burn again." she nodded to him. Once he left, Kagome finally relax no problems in the world for her, just her own self. She wasn't afraid anymore, she didn't have fear sticking by her side, causing her emotions to rampage through her miko powers. She felt free and she like it. The only thing that concern her was her memories and her relationship with Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes just waiting for a simple answer to come through.

XXX

"Jaken."

"Yes, mi lord?"

"Did you find more information about Lord Hitoshi, how he came into power?"

"No, my lord. It seems from what records show, he was the next heir to the throne. Yet he had gotten more powerful in the last two days." Sesshomaru looked back at the records, trying to see a loop hole in any way, shape or form in finding the true answer. If he was going to, he would have Kagome to drive out his memories and reopening the ones that his father made him forget.

"That will be all, Jaken." Jaken bowed, but before he left he stood there, looking up at his lord. Sesshomaru notice and looked down on him. "What is it?" he asked, in his cold voice.

"Its just, the mik-, I mean Kagome."

"What about her?" he indeed wasn't pleased with what was coming.

"I'm just worried about her. She is your mate to be and all, but Lord Hitoshi-"

"Let me tell you something Jaken. Lord Hitoshi will never have Kagome, I will kill him, before he touches her in any way or form. You understand me?" Jaken nodded, feeling his lord rage was overpowering his own.

"I understand my lord. Please forgive me." he bowed one more time to him.

"Oh, before you leave Jaken, have Nurse Yuri to be in the healing room."

"Yes, my lord." he fled, finding the nurse. Sesshomaru looked back at the records that has been in his study for who knows how long. One thing for sure, the answers he was going to her it from would be Kagome.

XXX

No matter how many times, Kagome looked into the book, she couldn't stop looking at her parents. Her 'real' parents, her father was indeed an Inu, just like Sesshomaru and his father. Her father had two stripes that were blue, reminded her of Sesshomaru's magenta ones on his side of his face. A flower the look of a cherry blossom, a symbol on his forehead, she thought it was silly to have a man, wearing it, but still he was beautiful in her eyes. Flower or not. Her mother, a royal miko, she must have been powerful and beautiful as well. She looked like her and she was amazed. She lowered her eyes to her younger self, she has the pointy ears, the cherry blossom symbol on her forehead, along the lines, she had one blue stripe on each of her cheek. Mostly it was a combination of her fathers markings and her mothers looks. She wondered if her mother was still alive, she knew her father passed, from the memory she had. Kagome closed her eyes, feeling the wetness of her tears falling down her face.

"Its not fair, who could do something like this?" she screamed. She held herself, focusing her mind on something else. "Why would someone do this, ruin my life. It was lie, a complete LIE!"

"Kagome, enough." she paused herself, looking at the door, seeing Sesshomaru with opened arms. She ran to him, clinging onto his haori, letting the tears roll down her face. Sesshomaru held her, rubbing her back to calm her down, before kissing her forehead making it easier for her to be calm. "I know your upset-"

"Upset, upset! I AM ANGRY!" he could see the fire in her eyes, truly she wanted to find the answers more than he was. "My life was a lie," she sniffled, before Sesshomaru picked her up, bride style, letting her head, rest on his moko boa. He started heading for the healing room.

"Soon, Kagome. We will find the answers."

XXX

They started undressing themselves, before settling into the water, both nude it had to be done. Nurse Yuri looked at her lord and her future lady,

"Just calm down and relax, the mind will do everything else." she spoke softly, Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand, giving it a small squeeze. Kagome looked at him with the corner of her eye, he saw as well, nodding his head. Kagome breath in and out, before closing her eyes, Sesshomaru did the same thing. Relaxing and waited, Yuri placed her hand in the water, seeing them both shining. Pulling her hand out of the water, she waited for them to return.

XXX

"Sesshomaru, where are you?" Kagome was frighten, nervously she couldn't see him.

"I'm right here, Kagome." she turned herself around, seeing Sesshomaru holding her hand, tightly as he was without hurting her.

"Don't ever do that to me again." she shouted, causing his ears to ring over and over. He nodded to her. Holding her close, they both drifted down. Everything was dark, until a light shine through. They flinched barely able to see the light, until once they opened, all they saw was them. Surrounding their past selves was the East castle, backyard was field of white camellias along with red camellias. Sesshomaru and Kagome reached up to them listening and watching.

_"Sesshomaru, what does this mean?" the younger Kagome picked up a white camellia from the ground and holding it out to him. Sesshomaru picked up the young girl placing her in his lap._

_"That my dear, means waiting. The white camellia may be beautiful, but the red camellia shows the side of love." he plucked one placing it behind her ear, before she did the same to him._

_"Does this mean, Sesshomaru likes Kagome?" Sesshomaru knew in his heart he loved Kagome, even if she was young, he would wait for her. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead, causing the child to giggle like crazy._

_"I like you, Kagome. Though, I have a proposition for you?"_

_"What's that?" she asked, Sesshomaru wondered what to say, but was afraid of her rejecting._

_"Ever since your father and my father bonded together, I keep finding myself to spend more time with you than ever. Being with you, change me Kagome. I don't feel like I can hide anything from you."_

_"That's why I am always a good friend to Sesshomaru." she gave him a smile, causing Sesshomaru to chuckle at her words._

_"A good friend indeed, but that's not all. I find myself being with you, forever. I ask you this, Kagome. Do you like me?"_

_"Of course I do, Sesshomaru."_

_"May this Sesshomaru court you?" Kagome thought about it, she knew what it meant. Her father told her that courting was a symbol that she was already claim and no one could have her, the male's scent would be on it, along with the courting mark. Kagome did like Sesshomaru, but why would he ask her this, even though she was small, she wasn't stupid.  
"Why would you want to court me? I'm just a child after all." he spoke, trying to figure out his true purpose. Sesshomaru held her close, until he felt her arms wrapped around her neck._

_"Because this Sesshomaru would want to be with you, forever." Kagome broke the hug from him. Sesshomaru let her go, but she still stayed on his lap. Kagome moved her kimono off her shoulder, Sesshomaru looked at her._

_"I want you to court me, Sesshomaru."_

_"Are you sure?" he asked. Kagome nodded, before poking his nose with her clawed finger._

_"Of course. Besides, I like you and so does my father and mother. Just promise me one thing?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Just wait til I grow boobs before you try and mate with me." he understood, Sesshomaru leaned down to her shoulder, licking the spot where he would bite his mark for courting. Sesshomaru held her hands, squeezing them._

_"This will hurt a little, just squeeze my hands to let the pain go." she nodded. Waiting for it to come, Sesshomaru licked the spot once more, before letting his fangs sink into her shoulder, not too deep for he didn't mate with her yet. Kagome whimper from the pain, squeezing his hand as tight as she can. She smelled blood and so did he, he let go of her and lick the blood off her shoulder. He pulled away, seeing the courting mark, turn into a tiny crescent moon. Kagome look at it and smiled._

_"Its so cute, I always loved the crescent moon." Sesshomaru smiled back at her, before kissing her forehead as she giggled._

_"Should we announce to them that you are claim?" he asked, before Kagome got off his lap and started giggling._

_"Of course, it is proper after all." she bowed to him, before he picked her up and let her snuggle against his moko boa._

With Kagome seeing their past selves head into the castle, she couldn't believe what she said. Sesshomaru on the other hand, found it a little funny.

"I was young, give me a break." she pouted. Sesshomaru on the other hand, leaned in and kiss her softly.

"This Sesshomaru finds this adorable." Kagome blushed, before they saw the next scene. Everything was dark, yet light was showing, they both looked seeing it was night time. Lots of people were heading the East castle, they both started walking inside. It looks like a feast, someone was celebrating something. Hearing the glasses cling, everyone sat down around the table. Sesshomaru held onto Kagome and watch the scene play out.

_"It has come to my attention that my son, Sesshomaru has already claim a future mate." hearing all the demoness cry and anger on who would claim such a beast. Sesshomaru couldn't help, but chuckle of the reactions he was receiving, he didn't care at one bit. His father placed his hand on his shoulder, Sesshomaru just looked at him, the way he always did. "I'm so proud of you son."_

_"Hn." his father sigh a little, but still was very happy._

_"Uncle Toga!" Sesshomaru looked back seeing his future mate to be. Kagome ran down to him, in her new kimono, the colors of reds and white, with a black slash. Cherry blossoms flowers in her hair, while the rest of it was flat on her back. Sesshomaru couldn't help, but smile at her, even for a young child she was beautiful in Sesshomaru's eyes._

_"There she is." he picked her up and twirled her around. She hugged him, before handing it off to Sesshomaru, who hold onto her._

_"She's a keeper son."_

_"Hn."_

_"Come on, Sesshomaru, dance with me." she jumped out of his arms, before being dragged on the dance floor. Toga looked at them, seeing their smiling faces._

_"Toga, could I talk to you for a minute." he looked over at the lord and lady, who seemed to be happy, yet worried at the same time. Toga saw this and headed over to them._

_"Is their something wrong, my lord."_

_"Please don't be formal, Toga."_

_"You're right, Riko. So what's troubling you?"_

_"Its about Kagome…." Toga lean in closer, so that no one else heard them. Sakura placed a barrier around them. Having privacy was one of them and needed for to happen._

_"Sakura and I are in trouble, someone is out to get Kagome."_

_"How do you know this?"_

_"Sakura can see the future, even with the amount of miko powers she has, this one was a gift no less."_

_"I see, is that why you ask me to come here?" they nodded. Sakura took a hold of Toga's hand. Feeling a tear coming down her face._

_"Toga, I don't know when the day will come, the East will be over throne. I don't know who, he masks his face. Fire, death, blood will be everywhere, Kagome in danger. If anything happens to either of us. Take Kagome to the Bone Eaters Well, change her demon form, make her human and erase her memories and remove her scent off of him" Toga couldn't believe what she was saying._

_"Their must be a way, my son has found happiness."_

_"That's the thing, Toga." Riko spoke, "You must erase his memories of Kagome."_

_"You cant do that to him." he voice went high, but Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder,_

_"Please, for the sake of it all. I want our daughter to be safe and sound and away from the man that will over throne us. This is what he wants, please. Promise me, when that happens, and do not tell Sesshomaru about this. He will try and find a way our of it." Toga knew he couldn't disobey them, he was a friend to them, he sigh, looking back at his son and future daughter in law._

_"Sesshomaru will be cold and heartless, he will never feel love to anyone…" they knew, but what was he suppose to do. Sakura pulled the barrier down, like no one ever noticed. They watched their daughter, smiling away at them, hoping that day will never come soon._

"So that's why, my father erase my memories. He only obeyed what your parents told him to do." Kagome looked at him, holding him close, the darkness was filling in, everything went white.

XXX

Nurse Yuri opened her eyes, seeing her lord and miko waking up, she handed them both towels. Sesshomaru wrapped his around his waist, before Kagome wrapped it around her body. She bowed to them, before leaving. Kagome sat on the ground, letting her feet soak in the water, Sesshomaru placed his hand on her shoulder, he looked at her, seeing her eyes being filled with water.

"Kagome-"

"They only did what was right,….. Sesshomaru did you keep your promise?" Sesshomaru in all his life, never was with a woman, sure he had a thing a two, but never in his bed.

"I have."

"So your pure?"

"More or less." she smiled a little to herself, seeing her own reflection in the water. "But I know you are pure and innocent, Kagome." she turned to look at him, only to have her lips capture into a sweet, tender kiss.

"It's getting late, Sesshomaru."

"You are right." he carried her and walked out of the healing room. Heading inside of their room, closing the door, Sesshomaru changed, leaving on his hakama while Kagome put on his haori. Climbing into bed with him, she cuddled next to him.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Yes, Kagome?" he looked into her eyes, as she did the same.

"I want to transform myself to my old self." Sesshomaru knew she wanted it, it was her right. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and placing his lips onto hers for a small kiss.

"I will see what I can find, but I cant make any promises." she smiled, before shutting her eyes into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru stayed up a little longer, hoping for him to find answer to her question.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time the morning came around, Kagome woke up, not seeing Sesshomaru by her side. She was sad, letting her hand roam his part of the bed. The warmth that was once their was now cold, like his voice. She slowly got up, seeing another kimono on the bed, lately he had been giving her surprises on the kimono's every time she would fell asleep.

_"I would like to see where in the world does he get them."_ she thought to herself, before getting off the bed and changing it. Looking at the mirror in front of her, she saw that she had a dark blue kimono with sliver linings on it, while a white slash was around her waist, she decided to let her hair down, but finding a white camellia flower besides the bed. Placing that in her hair, she remember her memory of how she would place the flower in his hair. Giggling to herself, she exited the room, hoping to find, Rin or Shippo. Walking down the halls, before she reached the children's room. She opened one door, finding Shippo. He still was asleep, but decided to close the door and headed for Rin's room. Upon arriving to her room, she notice the little imp exiting Rin's room. She wondered, until calling out his name,

"Master Jaken." He turned his head around, seeing the miko heading up to him, he stood up straight and looked up at her.

"Please, Kagome just Jaken would be fine."

"Wow, your being nice to me and not saying human wench." Jaken, indeed wanted to say those things, but with him finding out that she was Sesshomaru's future mate, respect was needed for her.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru told me, that you were his future mate, meaning that you will be the Lady of the West in time. Was there something you need?"

"Actually, I was wondering where Sesshomaru was?"

"He has a meeting with a healer, something about changing your human form or something."

_"So he's finding a way to turn me back into a demon. Should of known."_ Kagome looked down at him, giving him a small smile. "Thank you, Jaken."

"If you excuse me Kagome, I have duties to do. Good day." he fled off somewhere with his demonic speed. Something was important to do that, but in either way, she walked into Rin's room. Opening the door, she saw her room was huge indeed. Drawings were everywhere on the floor, flower crowns, dead or alive on the floor, and even a small doll that was on her bed. Rin looked over, thinking it was Jaken, but when she did, she smiled and rushed over to her mother.

"Morning, Mama." she hugged her, while Kagome kneeled down and gave her a hug.

"Morning Rin, why was Jaken in here."

"Oh" she pulled away from her, before climbing on the bed. Kagome wondered what was wrong with the child, before she sat on the bed. "Master Jaken told me that Lord Sesshomaru was too busy today." Kagome pulled her into a hug, while brushing her fingers through her hair.

"That's alright Rin, besides you have me now." Rin smiled at her, before breaking the hug.

"Alright, can Rin and Mama play in the garden, until Shippo wakes up?" Kagome nodded, before Rin jumped off the bed and headed out to the garden. Kagome followed her, she just hopes nothing too bad happens.

XXX

"Lord Sesshomaru, what you are asking me is unheard of. Only your father and a miko named Sakura were the only ones on changing a demon to a human." the healer spoke, before Sesshomaru placed his fingers together thinking of something.

"Kyo, I know that, but can you do it?" he asked, only having her crossed her arms thinking.

"There may be a way, but I need time."

"Time you shall have." he spoke, before Kyo bowing to him.

"Just who wants to change, if you don't mind my lord?"

"A woman, who I met before was turned and never heard of again. Now that I have found her, she isn't in the right body, her demon form needs to come back."

"And who is this woman?" Sesshomaru didn't say a word, causing Kyo to understand.

"Very well my lord, I shall take my leave." he nodded to her, she bowed once again, taking her lead. Sesshomaru placed his fingers to his crescent moon mark, calming him down.

_**"So what your telling me, is that we cannot mate with her yet, because she isn't a demon?"**_Sesshomaru knew his beast was ready to play, but touching his mark, calmed his beast, knowing who was his boss.

_"Not only that, this Sesshomaru will wait til the time is right."_

_**"Do you really think you can keep your promise to her?"**_

_"Yes, you are just upset, because you have needs. I for one want her as bad as you do."_ he licked his lips, imagining his mating ceremony come to life. He closed his eyes, picturing Kagome in her demon form, lying under him, moaning his name. Hands touch, fingers intertwine with his, her sweet lips touch his before roaming his hands up and down her body.

_**"Dirty thoughts? How shame of you Sesshomaru."**_ Sesshomaru growled at his beast, before opening his eyes.

_"We will have her, beast. Just be patient."_ hearing nothing from his beast, Sesshomaru went off to look for her.

XXX

Rin ended up bringing A-Un from the stable, showing her mother the magnificent beast. Kagome has seen this demon before, yet she wonders why Sesshomaru had one in the first place.

"This is A-Un, I named him." she smiled at the dragon, before A nuzzled against Rin, while Un nuzzled against Kagome.

"It seems they like me."

"Yeah, A-Un likes everyone, except for Master Jaken." Rin petted him once more, before Kagome started chuckling to herself.

"I can see why." Rin pulled A-Un back in the stable, she watched as she gave him water and some food for him, before putting a blanket on him. Kagome smiled to herself, she really cared for the dragon so much. Kagome felt something on her shoulder, looking besides it, it was Kirara nuzzling against her head. "Nice to see you, Kirara." she mew, before jumping off her shoulder and transform herself. "What is girl?" she didn't know, but when she started growling at the other direction, something wasn't right. "Rin, come here." Rin finished what she was doing and rushed over to her mother.

"What is it Mama?" Kagome grabbed a hold of her hand, bringing her close.

"Something's not right." she held onto her, protecting her while Kirara growled even louder. "Whoever you are, show yourself!" she yelled. The figure walked out of its hiding place, raising his hand up in the air, surrendering.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Kirara still growled at him, before Kagome moved away from Rin and placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her it was alright. Kirara moved back, still in her form, protecting Rin.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, before seeing the man bowed to her.

"Lord Hitoshi, my lady. Is Lord Sesshomaru here?" he asked, before Kagome nodded a little.

"Yes, but he is very busy, please come tomorrow." she asked, before he bowed once more.

"I will see to it, but first can I have your name?" he asked nicely.

"Kagome."

"Kagome, well it was a pleasure to meet you." he took her hand and kissed it, before departing. Kagome felt pain in her head, before moving back a little. Kirara got a hold of her, before helping her back inside.

"Mama are you alright?" Rin asked, helping her mother inside.

"A little, I just need to rest."

"You can sleep in Rin's room." she spoke, before nodding to her. With Kagome in Rin's room, sleeping, Kirara change her form into her little self, and nuzzling against Rin. Rin watched her mother, worried. Though she felt the man was familiar to her, she would have to talk to Lord Sesshomaru when he comes back.

XXX

Hearing a knock on the door, Rin opened it seeing the lord in front of her,

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Did something happened to Kagome?" seeing her sleeping form on Rin's bed, meaning something happened. He smelled the air, smelling 'him'. His beast growled inside, knowing that smell.

"Mama felt tired after talking to…ummm Lord..Hitoshi."

"What business did he had?"

"He was looking for you, but Mama sent him away."

_"Finally she sees him that's not good."_ "Rin, go get Jaken and bring him here."

"Yes, my lord." she ran off followed by Kirara, for protection. Sesshomaru walked over to her, trailing his eyes up and down her body. He smelled the air, still the feeling of his beast trying to come out of its cage. He touched his crescent moon mark, before resting his hand on hers. Kagome flinched in her sleep, before Sesshomaru turned her hand around, seeing a burn mark. Lifting her hand, and smelling it, his scent was on it, he growled, before licking the mark away.

_"He was a fool, for doing something this dirty."_

"Sesshomaru…" He held her hand, before kneeling down to her level. Kagome opened her eyes, looking straight into his golden amber eyes.

"I'm here, Kagome." She started getting up from the bed, Sesshomaru stood up and helped her off the bed. The kimono she was wearing was beautiful on her, he chose the right colors. Kagome held onto him, hearing his heart beat.

"Did you find anything?" she asked, he knew what she was talking about, he shook his head, feeling her sad face showing. "Will I ever be normal?"

"Kagome, you are normal. You are still the same person, from when you were young. It doesn't matter if your human or demon, this Sesshomaru fell in love with you." he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, proving her, that she was normal. Kagome returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss staring into her blue orbs,

"Never in my life, I would hear the demon lord of the west saying 'love'." giggling to him, Sesshomaru kissed her once more.

"I do love you, Kagome." he nuzzled her shoulder, before pulling her kimono down a little, seeing her faded crescent moon courting mark.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru kiss the courting mark, before giving it a lick. Kagome flinched a little, but gave a tiny moan, feeling his lips attached to her shoulder. He started nipping her shoulder, trailing up her jaw line before capturing her lips once more. Kagome fell back on the bed, his body hovering over hers, still heated in a passionate kiss, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, battling out against her tongue. He won the battle, letting him taste her cavern, pressing his body close to hers, she felt his bulge pressing against her heated core. Kagome moan a little, brushing her fingers through his silky sliver hair. Sesshomaru bit her bottom lip, tasting her sweetness. Kagome closed her eyes, bringing her lips against his, Sesshomaru roam his hands up and down her body, before slipping his hand inside her kimono, removing part of it, he touched her breast, molding it. Kagome moan a little, but came back to her senses and pushed him away. Sesshomaru knew, his beast must have taken control, he growled at himself.

_"I told you to be patient, now look what you did."_ seeing Kagome, pulling her part of her kimono back on she was a bit nervous.

_**"I couldn't help myself, you were so in the mood. All I needed to do was take it a bit far."**_

_"Not on this bed, you wont."_

"Sesshomaru, its not your fault." Sesshomaru trailed his eyes to hers, seeing she was okay. She placed her hand over his heart, hearing it beating really fast.

"I wasn't planning on going this far, my apologies." she knew he was trying, but she leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I know." a sound was coming from the door, they both looked over seeing Jaken.

"My lord, you wanted me?"

"Yes." he got up from his spot, before Rin came running in.

"Mama, Shippo is awake."

"That's good Rin, lets go see him." she walked away from Sesshomaru, before smiling back at him. Sesshomaru smiled a little to her, seeing her and Rin disappear. Sesshomaru looked down at the imp, before walking out of the room.

"Follow me." Jaken nodded and followed his lord.

"Was their something you needed?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes, before reopening them, heading into the library.

"I need you to search for someone, a woman named Sakura." Sesshomaru looked over at the table, seeing that the book was never touched. He picked it up and showed it to the imp. Jaken looked at it, before trailing his eyes to the lord and child.

"This looks like Kagome."

"That's because it is, Kagome."

"So she is a demon after all." he nodded, before placing the book back on the table.

"I need to know if she is alive after all these years. She would be, since she was mated to an Inu."

"I will see what I can do, but I cant make any promises."

"Don't or else I will kill you." making the imp scared he bowed to his lord, before walking away. "One more thing, Jaken?" he turned his head to his lord.

"Yes, mi lord?"

"Find out about Lord Riko's death. For all I know he could be alive."

"I shall see to it." with him leaving, Sesshomaru looked back down at the book, seeing the lord and lady so happy together, he started to remember there words.

XXX

_"Sesshomaru, since you are courting my daughter, I want you to swear that you will never hurt her."_

_"Lord Riko, you know that this Sesshomaru is a man of honor." Riko smiled at his future son in law, before shaking his hand._

_"I know you will, just make her happy."_

_"I will." Sesshomaru turned to Sakura, seeing her smiling face._

_"I know Kagome made the right choice in having you, she been talking non stop on how you court her." he started to chuckle knowing that was Kagome._

_"I see."_

_"Sesshomaru, where are you?" turning his head around, he saw Kagome running to him. Sesshomaru picked her up, seeing her smiling face._

_"I missed you, why you leave?" she said with her sad face, before he kissed her forehead._

_"I needed to talk to your parents, on us."_

_"You mean they wont let us be together?" she looked at her parents, seeing their head shaking._

_"No, its just we wanted to make sure that he was loyal to you."_

_"He's Sesshomaru, Mama he would never hurt me." she kissed his forehead, causing him to blush a little. Sakura and Riko find it amusing in their own way._

_"I know sweetie."_

XXX

Remembering those words, he truly didn't keep his promise, he almost hurt Kagome the time he was after Tessaiga, using the wind scar on her. That was before he knew she was his mate to be. He calmed himself, before looking the other way, now that she was here and she knows who she is. He will keep his promise to protect her and love her, just as they wanted him to do.

"I promise, Lord Riko, your daughter is where she needs to be."

XXX

"What are you drawing Shippo?" Kagome asked as she was kneeling down on the floor, giving Rin some paper and crayons. Rin started drawing, while Shippo showed her his drawing. Kagome blushed, looking at it, it was all of them as a family. Yet she started giggling, over the fact he got Sesshomaru expressions right.

"I like what you did to Sesshomaru, very cute."

"He is always like that, Mama."

"True, yet he does have emotions, sweetie." she rubbed his head, causing him to blush a little. Kagome handed him another paper and started drawing away.

"Mama, look what Rin drew!" Kagome looked at her daughter, looking down at the drawing, indeed it was pretty pictures of flowers along with it was Shippo in one of his forms.

"That is very creative Rin, look Shippo she got one of your forms." Shippo stopped his drawing and looked at her drawing. Indeed he started blushing even more.

"I like it, your really good Rin."

"Really!" she widen her smile, before hugging the kitsune. "Thanks, Shippo." Kagome couldn't help herself from smiling. She decided to draw with him, though instead of a crayon, seeing her yellow bag was in his room, she pulled it away behind Shippo and grabbed her sketched book, along with a pencil. She drew from time to time, when traveling, but she could never leave this in her own time. Opening it up, she remember everything from her time in this era, one was Inuyasha, still even though she loved him once, he still wasn't himself til the very end. She wasn't afraid of him anymore, but still she could have done something. Next page was Sango and Miroku, smiling. She felt a tear slipped down her face, but wiped it away, before the children saw it. Next one was Kirara, with a tiny butterfly. She remembered how cute it was and couldn't help herself of drawing it. The next page she remember so well, it was the first time she saw Sesshomaru, that memory was stuck in his head, she couldn't help herself, but draw his features, the next page was his demon form. She remember that one taking so much of her time, being all the different forms were their, every fluff of his fur were like clouds to her. His demonic eyes showing, just perfect in the picture. Turning the next page, she remember it so well, Shippo was eating one of her lollipops that she brought over from her time. She giggle to herself, before turning the next page, it was the first time she saw Rin. She always wondered why Sesshomaru always had her around, she remember he hated human, but Rin was so special to him. Her smiling face caught her, that was the reason for drawing her, besides being completely adorable. The next one was a blank, she lifted her pencil and decided to draw something for Sesshomaru.

_"Hope he likes this."_


	13. Chapter 13

"She is mighty beautiful, don't you agree my lord." his servant looked at him, just licking his lips.

"Akia, don't test me any further, I want you to do something tonight."

"Anything, Lord Hitoshi." he bowed to him, causing the lord to looked back at his servant.

"Capture the child." he spoke looking down at the orb. Watching her, her child like features that she looked so much like Kagome. His eyes trailed, seeing Sesshomaru walking in, the child rushed up to him, hugging him, while he picked her up and kissed her forehead. "She will be his weakness." he spoke, before looking at Kagome.

"When?"

"Tonight."

XXX

Kagome was already finished with her drawing, before looking at Sesshomaru. He was indeed happy to see her. Rin showing him her drawings, while Shippo showed his drawings as well. The look on his eyes was intrigued, Shippo was indeed an artist and he couldn't stop looking at it.

"Very good, Shippo." he said, handing his drawing back, he trailed his eyes over to Kagome, she hid something from him, which caught his eye. Walking over to her and sitting besides her, Kagome closed the book, before getting up, but she was pulled back down, Kagome looked at him, before he capture his lips to hers, making her sit on his lap, before taking the book away from her. He broke the kiss, opening the book,

"Sesshomaru, no!" she tried getting the book away from him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Please.." she paused herself, he never was this polite. Kagome decided it was alright for him to see it, she knew she was going to show him anyway. Seeing the first page, his half brother in the picture, he truly forgot what he looked like, it was when he was sane and not a monster. Turning the other page, it was the demon slayer and the monk. She really capture their image, turning the next page was Kirara with a butterfly. The next page, was himself, he looked at her, finding her face red. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You really got my features, Kagome."

"It was the first time, we met." he remember that so well. He hated himself for that. Turning the other page, his eyes widen, his demon form. Looking back at her, she didn't know what to say. "That one took some time, the fur look like clouds to me. So many, so many." She was right, his fur did look like a bunch of clouds. Turning another was Shippo with some strange food, Kagome giggled, before she turned the page. His eyes widen, their on the drawing, was him, holding a child. Looking closely at it, his pup, his crescent moon mark, black raven hair like her mothers. One stripe, it looked female, until he moved his head away from the picture and looked at Kagome seeing her face in different shades of red.

"Is this our pup?" he asked, before Kagome looked away from him.

"I thought you wouldn't like it…"

"Kagome, I love it." she turned her head around, before hugging him close.

"I want a pup when I change. I wanted to see what the pup would look like, so I drew you and our pup." he nuzzled against her head, before kissing her forehead.

"We wont know, until the time comes, but this Sesshomaru indeed promise you." she smiled, before taking the sketched book and closing it. Looking outside it was starting to get dark, he began to stand up, before helping Kagome up to her feet.

"We should eat." she spoke, before Sesshomaru nodded looking down at the children.

"Rin, Shippo lets go." he spoke, seeing them running off out of Shippo's room. Kagome started walking away from Sesshomaru, before he brought her back to him, holding her close.

"Sesshomaru…"

"What did Lord Hitoshi want from you?" he spoke, having her worried a bit.

"You."

"Anything else?" she shook her head, letting her go, he gave her a smile, telling her everything was okay. He walked with her out of the room, still smelling her clam and happy.

_**"Why cant we kill the lord? You know he is after our mate."**_

_"Because we have no proof of whether or not, he is responsible for killing the lord of the east. You know as well as this Sesshomaru that proof is needed. For now we need to be with Kagome. You understand me?"_ hearing his beast growl, Sesshomaru knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it.

XXX

After dinner was served, Kagome looked over seeing Rin and Shippo starting to get tired, Sesshomaru got up from his chair and picked both of them up. Kagome followed him, heading to Shippo's room, she tucked him in and kissed his forehead. Leaving his room, she did the same thing to Rin in her room. Sesshomaru placed his hand caressing Rin's cheek, before she drifted off into slumber. Kagome took his hand and walked out of her room, closing the door.

"Sesshomaru, lets go back to our room."

"I couldn't agree more." he said, walking to their room. Finally reaching their room, Sesshomaru took off his kimono, before leaving his hakama on, while handing his haori over to her. Stripping down til she was in her underwear, and placing the haori over herself. Climbing into bed, just waiting for his warm touch, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her lips. Kagome returned the kiss, before laying over his chest, while breaking the kiss.

"Sesshomaru, what's it like to be mated?" Sesshomaru held her close, seeing as she was twirling her finger on his silver hair.

"Well, its like what we are now, only we haven't mated yet." Kagome looked at him, before he licked her courting mark. Kagome shivered under his touch.

"That tickles, Sesshomaru." hearing her giggle, caused him to smile at her, before he capture her lips once more.

"I couldn't help myself, Kagome." she trailed her blue orbs against his golden amber ones, she kissed his nose and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru sniffed her hair, closing his eyes, loving the scent he had on her. Lavender and mint, his favorite of all time. Resting his head, he soon fell asleep.

XXX

Quick as he was, searching for the way into the castle, Jumping over the wall and up the side of the castle walls, he climbed the vines attached, knowing he was on the right move. Seeing the balcony opening, he knew where his target was. Climbing over the balcony, he slowly walking in, looking down on the small figure, he knew he was in the right place. The shadow hovering over her, hearing her moan a little. The sound of waking up, his eyes widen, before he placed a hand over her mouth, before she screamed. Rin bit his hand and screamed.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" she got away, before she was brought back, holding her tight. He cursed himself, before covering her mouth again. Rin shed tears down her face, looking up at the man who held her.

"Be quiet!" he growled, placing his claw up to her neck, she started to sniffle. "Now your going to be a good little girl or else you will never see your lord again." Rin let out a few tears, before the demon jumped out of the balcony, running far away from the castle.

XXX

A feeling came to him, Sesshomaru bolted up in sweat, hearing his name being called, he smelled the air, before getting off the bed and ran as fast as he can to Rin's room. Upon opening the door, his hand was backfired. He looked down, seeing his hand was burned.

"A barrier…" he didn't like this. He smelled the air again, fear and scared, yet he couldn't sense Rin. He felt his demon side about to break lose, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sesshomaru looked back seeing Kagome with Tessaiga. He change his eye color from red to golden amber, taking the sword from her.

"Use the Red Tessaiga, it can break any barrier." she spoke, yet still feared for what happened to Rin.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." he spoke, pulling out Tessaiga seeing it transform into a fang, changing it to red. He lifted it up and swung it down, breaking the barrier. Sheathing his sword, he opened the door, searching for Rin. Kagome's eyes widen. Rushing passed Sesshomaru she looked down on the bed, seeing red, shining against the moonlight. Tears began to fall down her face, before Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned and cling to him.

"She's been taken, Sesshomaru. We have to find her." her voice, desperate to find Rin. Sesshomaru knew he needed to save Rin, he pulled away from her, closing his eyes and smelling the blood that on was her bed.

_"She put up a struggle, whoever did this to her, bloke her scent."_

_**"It has to be Lord Hitoshi, who else would it be?"**_

_"Why would he want with Rin? He is after Kagome, as far as we know it."_

_**"Bait, Sesshomaru, it must be."**_ His beast cared for Rin, like a daughter no less, but seeing his Kagome upset for losing Rin. Cause his heart to break a little inside, he lost her again. She wasn't dead, no, she was very much alive.

"Kagome, I want you to stay here."

"I want to help, Sesshomaru. Please!"

"I cannot lose you. Rin needs me." he kissed her forehead, before walking out of the room.

"You cant stop me, Sesshomaru she is important to me as well as you." seeing him in their room, putting on his travel outfit. Slipping on his haori, along with his armor, his moko moko boa around his shoulder, sliding Tenseiga and Tessaiga in his belt. He left Tokijin, he wouldn't need it anymore, now that he has the fang of destruction on his side. Slipping on his boots, before walking out, he notice Kagome changing in her miko outfit, he grabbed her hand, causing her to stop her changing. "I can help, please. You need me-"

"Kagome, for once, please listen to me." he growled at her, causing her to sit down on the bed. Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of her, taking a hold of her hands, rubbing them together. "Whoever took Rin, must be after you." he spoke, Kagome widen her eyes, before she closed them.

"Is that why you want me to stay and do nothing?" she spoke, causing Sesshomaru to move one of his hands from her, and lifting her chin up. Looking at his golden amber eyes staring into her blue ones.

"You will be doing something, let me protect you by keeping you safe here. Promise me, you wont leave this castle?" Kagome nodded to herself, before she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the tears soak into his haori. Sesshomaru pulled her close into a warm hug, closing his eyes, smelling her sadness. "I will return, with Rin safe."

"Please, I want you both safe and not harm." she spoke softly. Sesshomaru looked down at her, before leaning his lips down to hers, giving her a gentle kiss. Kagome returned the kiss, opening her mouth and letting him taste her, battling each others tongue, dancing against his other. Tilting his head, he bit her bottom lip, before kissing down her jaw line, and moved a little of her shirt, seeing his courting mark, he licked and kissed it, before removing himself from her.

"I will." he turned to leave, jumping off of the balcony. Kagome ran to the balcony, seeing his form disappearing in the night. The wind, blew across her face, still feeling his presence here.

"Be safe…"

XXX

"Very good, Akia. I knew you wouldn't fail me." setting the child down in front of him. Hitoshi walked up to the child, seeing her frighten state.

"Leave me alone, Lord Sesshomaru will come for me." she was talk, yet she was indeed clueless to what he was planning.

"Rin, was it?" he showed himself for her, seeing he eyes widen. Remembering him.

"You're Lord Hitoshi!"

"Very clever, but you have one thing, mistaken human." his demonic speed, grabbed her by the neck, almost choking her, but not much. "I own you." he spitted out, before dropping her.

"Why are you doing this?" she crawled up against wall, hugging her knees together.

"In time child, you will understand. For now, you will be a good little hostage, until the next guest comes." Rin wanted to know, but she didn't asked, a barrier was placed around her, something that her mother could do. She bang on the barrier, before she felt a shock went through her entire body, she screamed, before going unconscious.

"That wasn't very nice, Hitoshi." he looked over at Akia, seeing him chuckling over and over again.

"You know as well as I do that Lord Sesshomaru will come for her." he looked back at the girl, before looking down on the orb that was glowing. "He left her, good that's what I wanted." he turned back to the demon. "Akia, bring me Kagome."

"When?" he asked, feeling his claws ready to play.

"When the sunsets tomorrow."

"As you wish my lord." he bowed, before leaving the demon lord. Hitoshi picked up a mirror that was besides his orb, looking at himself, seeing his horrid face.

"I was once the beautiful demon, Kagome was suppose to be my mate, but that damn dog demon got in the way." remembering that day, he cursed himself, seeing he took her away from him. "I waited too long, but now she has return back in the lords arms." his scales began to drop down, before he ripped it off his face. "I will gladly sink my teeth over that mark of yours, Kagome." letting the mirror down. He felt his face, he was shedding again, he hated doing this. He started peeling away the scales letting it drop to the floor, he felt his blood boil, before looking at himself in the mirror. "I will get my revenge, dog demon. I'll make sure of that." he hissed, watching down on the sleeping Kagome.

XXX

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?" the imp searching for his lord, telling him great news on his findings. Kagome heard the imp calling the lord and headed for his direction, she couldn't sleep last night, worrying over Rin, not only that she was afraid that Sesshomaru was going to get hurt, because of her. Shaking her head she found the imp, Jaken looked back seeing the miko, before bowing.

"Kagome, do you know where Lord Sesshomaru is?"

"He went to search for Rin, she was taken last night." she hated remembering, she felt a tear slip down her face. Jaken, sigh, before walking the other way,

"Mind I tell you this, Kagome. I think you should hear this." he spoke, causing her to wipe her tears, looking down on the imp.

"Anything, Jaken."

"Lord Sesshomaru asked me to search for a woman named Sakura." her eyes widen, kneeling down to his level before shaking him.

"Tell me, Jaken."

"Get your hands off me woman." she let go, apologizing at the same time. "Anyways, I have found her."

"You have!" her eyes widen. Was her mother really alive, after all these years. "What about my father?" she asked, before Jaken shook her head,

"He is dead as we speak." Kagome frowned, but knew he was right.

"Where is she?"

"By meaning 'found', she is indeed alive. I just don't know where she is. That is all." Kagome hugged the tiny imp, before he screamed at her once again. Kagome broke the hug, letting tears down her face.

"I'm sorry, Jaken. I just thought they were long gone."

"I understand, Kagome." he knew she was sad. She just found out that she was Sesshomaru's mate, along with that she was a demon and the heir to the eastern throne. Who wouldn't be upset? Jaken left Kagome, telling her he had some business. Kagome walked away and down the hall, heading back to Rin's room. She wonders if she could figure out who took her.

"Rin, please be alright."


	14. Chapter 14

His nose was driving him insane, no matter what path he smelled her scent it leads to one place than another. Sesshomaru felt his beast, ready to break lose and transform himself, but he didn't, he touch his crescent moon mark on his forehead, before hearing his beast growling in anger.

_**"Why do you control me with that damn mark? I hate it when you do that!"**_

_"Because, this Sesshomaru is not letting you out. I feel Rin is still alive."_

_**"Once I see him, I will break out of this cage, Sesshomaru. Do you hear me?"**_

_"Perfectly."_ he closed his eyes, smelling the air once more. _"Rin…"_ he opened his eyes, before using his demonic speed, chasing her scent.

XXX

With Kagome back in Rin's room, she felt a strong demonic aura that was once in this room. She walked over to the bed, touching the sheets where she was last scene. Remembering her, she felt the frighten and scared little girl in her head, calling out Sesshomaru to help her. She closed her eyes, picturing what has happened. Her miko powers started swirling around her, glowing a light pink light. Kagome opened her eyes, shining through her eyes, watching the scene replay itself. She didn't know she could do this, she was frighten and scared for not knowing of its power. Darkness filled the room, seeing only a brief light showing, Rin with the demon. Kagome saw how scared Rin was, being held by the demon that took her. The his demonic aura, caused her to widen her eyes, before disappearing. She jolted up from her spot, rubbing her eyes, she knew where she was. It has to be, but she couldn't leave.

_"I promise Sesshomaru, I wouldn't leave the castle…"_ Kagome had to trust me, she just hopes he gets her in time. She turned to leave Rin's room, she didn't bother looking into her sons room, he was there, but still sleeping. Kirara was protecting him. She sigh to herself, heading to the bathing chamber letting her thoughts swim across her mind.

XXX

Light shine throughout the western lands, a woman looked over beyond the mountain. She knew, yet never showed any expression. The light that touch her skin, she widen her eyes.

_"Kagome…"_ it couldn't be, she was sent away, never to return. She reached for her hood, pulling it down, letting her raven black hair, swing off the sides, her hazel eyes dazzled before closing them. "Have you return?" She was afraid of seeing her again, with her mate gone, what else was she suppose to do? Once the light was gone, she opened her eyes, placing her hood over her head, before running. "I must see this for myself."

XXX

Reaching the gates, she jumped over the wall. Climbing the vines that were attached to the wall, she needed to see if it was true. Seeing a balcony, she looked in seeing it was a child's room, she saw another, before continuing her climbing. Once reached, she looked back at the moon, before setting her feet softly on the ground. It was a full moon, she remembered it so well, the day she lost her family.

_"I will not let you have her." sending another bow at the demon, he felt such pain, running through his skull, he attacked her with his claw. Slicing her stomach, she cried out in pain, before resting her hand on her stomach. Feeling the blood, leaking out. She cursed herself, before sending her miko powers flying at the demon. She missed, but not much._

_"My my, Sakura. You have grown weak have you." she hissed at him, before he reached his hand out to her, she punched him, before he flinched. Sakura wasn't quick enough, she felt her body being lifted in the air, choking her, she could barely see nor speak. "Where is she? Where is the child?"_

_"I ..will..never…tell..you." she spitted in his face, before slamming her against the wall. She was indeed, losing too much blood. Her vision was fading, no she needed to live._

_"Step away from my mate!" the demon turned, looking at the lord. His eyes glowing red, feeling his whole body ready to transform himself._

_"Or what?" he let go of her, Sakura breath in some air, before resting her powers, healing herself the best that she could. The demon, revealed himself, such a powerful one, a panther no less. His fangs sharpen, claws ready to strike, the lord. Riko had other ideas._

_"I will kill you, for what you did to my lands! AND MY FAMILY!" Riko charged at the panther demon, the demon moved, before slashing his claws back at the lord. Sakura placed her hands together, speaking in foreign language, bright lights began shining through the air. The panther demon, arched his back, feeling his body being ripped in two._

_"NO, WENCH!"_

_"You will never be who you are. Prison yourself in a whole of hate." she cursed at him, before Riko gave the final blow. The demon caught his wrists, poison leaking out of his claws digging into them, Riko slashed his claw against the demons chest, letting go, he started chuckling. Riko, kneeled down feeling his body shaking._

_"Riko, no!" Sakura rushed over to him, seeing his breath shaking, she could barely hear him._

_"Mama, Father where are you?" the demon grinned, before letting his prey attack the young child. Riko looked up seeing his daughter in the hands of the monster._

_"NO!" he got up, before his mate, stopped him._

_"Riko, you are in pain-"_

_"He will not have her." his eyes glowed red, before howling winds began picking up, swirling around the lord. He attacked the demon that held his daughter, Sakura reached for her bow and arrow, striking down the demon, letting go it hit the mark. The demon cried out in pain, before letting go of the child. Sakura stayed by her mate, while her daughter, pleading for him to be safe. "GO!" he saw Toga. Nodding his head, he took the child, running far away from the once panther demon._

_"NO, SHE CANNOT ESCAPE!" before using his demonic speed, Sakura reached for another arrow, before striking the demon._

_"You will never lay a hand on her! EVER!" he pulled the arrow out of his chest, he rushed to her, grabbing her neck, choking her once more._

_"Such a shame you will never see your daughter again. I will find her, even if I have to wait. Say hello to your mate for me, I'm sure he is dying to see you." hissing at her, before chuckling. Riko looked over, before using the last of his energy. He separated the demon from his mate, pushing him. Grabbing a hold of him, he flew in the air, black clouds began to engulf around them._

_"RIKO NO!" she pleaded to her mate, he heard her, but he needed to do this._

_"Forgive me, Sakura." with that he was gone. Sakura saw the bright light, she didn't feel his presence, tears began forming down her face, she had to run, hide._

She opened her eyes, its been almost 20 years since the demon over throne them. Sakura couldn't believe that he survive such a bright light. Letting her mind wonder, she saw her, she walked closer. Seeing her made her heart ache to hold her, looking at her face, this was her daughter, a human, a miko…

"Kagome…" she whispered, not waking her up. She brushed her fingers through Kagome's hair, letting it slip to the side. _"How long I've missed you. You look so much like your father…if he were here to see this…"_ Kagome turned in her sleep, making Sakura flinched for a second. She noticed her shoulder, the faded crescent moon mark. "So he has remember, why else would you be in the western lands…." So many things to tell her and yet she couldn't. Not now for the least, she leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"My little girl, I am always with you." with that she left, before Kagome woke up. Slowly opening her eyes, she felt that someone was here. Looking around, she saw moon shine against her body. Letting her legs dropped on the floor, she change into her miko clothes. The feeling on them made her safe. Holding herself close, she walked out of the room, heading out into the garden. No demons were out, she would be safe. Down the stair and out the door, she felt the wind brush against her skin, she shivered. It was cold tonight, she didn't think she dressed warmer. Looking up at the moon, it was full, memories were flowing in her head, the day she left, leaving, gone. Her mind wasn't making this easier for her, she wanted to help, anything to see her mother again, to see her father, her family. Sitting down on the grass, letting her fingers slip through the flowers that were around her, she closed her eyes, remembering Sesshomaru and her when they were younger. She smiled to herself, opening them, she plucked the red camellia.

"Love….isn't that what you said, Sesshomaru?" she talked to herself, before plucking the white camellia. "And the meaning of waiting…" placing them together, she could of sworn it was a message. Combing the two flowers, she parted her lips, _"Waiting Love… is this your message."_ she placed them on the ground. She didn't know why she did this, but she felt like she needed to do, nevertheless. Her thoughts were broke, hearing a twig snap. Kagome's eyes widen, "Shit the one time I needed my bow and arrows." she cursed at herself. Getting up as quickly as she can. Her feet were trapped, looking down roots were attaching her. Her mind screamed, her body was getting numb, she panic and struggle under its grasp. Hearing a small chuckle, she looked over, her vision was giving out. "Who..are you?" her eyes flutter, she couldn't see who it was, until she heard its voice.

"My lord would wish to see you." with that her body went limp. The demon took her and rushed into the forest.

XXX

She felt her senses tingling, this feeling inside her chest was breaking bit by bit. Looking over, seeing the cherry blossom petals flowing in the wind, she ran as fast as she could.

_"Kagome…"_

XXX

"Mama, please wake up! MAMA!" Kagome jolted up from her spot, she looked seeing Rin by her side, clutching on to her shirt. Kagome wrapped her arms around her small body, protecting her with her ability.

"Rin, your alive! I'm so glad." Rin looked up at her, hugging her tightly.

"Its was Lord Hitoshi, he has us."

_"I knew he was trouble from the moment I laid my eyes on him."_

"Indeed you are right, Kagome." her eyes traveled to her right. There in the flesh was the demon lord of the east. Lord Hitoshi.

"Let us go!" she hissed at him, before the barrier had a mind of its own. Shocking both Rin and Kagome, they screamed in pain, before their bodies leaned back against the barrier.

"Nice to see your still in that form." he chuckled, before reaching his hand out, through the barrier. It allowed him to get through, he pulled Kagome out, leaving Rin in the barrier. Rin struggled to keep her body up, her eyes widen.

"MAMA!" another shock went through her body as she screamed in pain once more.

"Leave her alone!" she tried using her miko powers on him, but alas they would work. "How.."

"I sealed your miko powers. Now you are just an ordinary human, unless you change." he licked his lips, before slamming Kagome against the wall, pressing his body against hers. He began to suck on her neck, tasting her sweet skin that he dream of tasting. Kagome held in her breath, before she kneed him in his jewels. He chuckled once more, pressing his body harder against her. "Very childish of you, Kagome. Didn't you lord teach you manners?" she growled at him, before he pressed his lips over her courting mark, licking it, caused her to scream, he covered her mouth with his free hand. Pain washed over her, his tongue infecting her mark, what was he doing?

"MMMHMH" she tried speaking, before he removed his hand, letting her speak. "What are you doing?" she cried out in pain, Hitoshi chuckled,

"I found a way for your demon form to come." the stinging sensation of her mark glowed, whatever he did, Kagome couldn't take it, her eyes changed to red, fangs began to sharpen, claws formed on her hands. Her eyes, were no longer human, pointy, her marks began showing, jagged blue stripe on his side of her cheek and finally her mark from her father, the cherry blossom. Her hair grew longer down to her waist, her eyes began to flutter before going unconscious underneath him. Hitoshi was pleased with the outcome, she finally change, now he can make her his. Licking the mark once more, he picked up Kagome, placing her back in the barrier with the human girl. Rin, looked at her mother, holding her hand tightly. Hitoshi just chuckled.

"How could you do this to her?!" Rin screamed at him, before he glared down on her.

"Her demon side was aching to be set free." he left, leaving Rin hugging her mother closely,

_"Lord Sesshomaru, please hurry!"_ tears began falling down her face.

XXX

He stop in his footsteps, his beast howling inside, before Sesshomaru's eyes changed red.

_**"The mark, he licked the mark. Sesshomaru she's changed!"**_

_"Kagome, he has her?!"_ his beast growled, before Sesshomaru used his demonic speed that was increased by the power invested in his beast.

_**"It seems so. Let me out Sesshomaru. He has harm our mate and child! LET ME OUT NOW!"**_ hearing his beast roar, Sesshomaru didn't bother touching his mark. Wind was swirling around him, his eyes glowed bright, his face changing. For once in his life, he allowed his beast out of his cage. Running in his true form, he howled, hoping she heard him.

_"I'm coming!"_


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshomaru howled, before jumping across the field, poison leaking out of his mouth, staring down at the castle, before him. Demons and guards surrounding the place, he growled, before roaring out,

"_**KAGOME, RIN I'M COMING!" **_eying down, he smelled her, she has indeed change. He growled once more. Running down the hill, just when he reached the walls, a barrier was form, causing him to fly backwards.

"_Let me take over, once we see him, than you can take over."_

"_**I will not!"**_

"_If you don't let take control. This Sesshomaru will." _winds started swirling around him, his beast growling at him. Standing up, Sesshomaru returned back to himself, he rushed up the barrier, pulling out Tessaiga. The fang transform, showing the red Tessaiga, he slashed the barrier seeing it destroyed.

"COME AND FACE ME, HITOSHI!" he growled, before swinging his sword. "WIND SCAR!" everything was destroyed in front of him. Demons started charging after him, the guards protecting the entrance. Sesshomaru charged after them, swinging his sword, hitting and killing the demons.

XXX

He faced him, from afar, curling his lip, before walking down the dungeon.

"He has come." Akia looked at him, before chuckling. Hitoshi looked down at the servant, before reaching his hand out to touch his forehead. Akia screamed in pain, before opening his eyes. They changed, he cursed himself, before dropping his hand.

"What is your name?" he spoke, before Akia looked at him.

"Akia, why my lord?"

"_Good, I was afraid he would change." _"Nothing, take care of Lord Sesshomaru, I have business to attend to." Hitoshi left, before Akia grabbed his sword, touching it, he wondered why. Something about it, seemed off. His pain started growing in his head, before a glimpse of a woman appeared in his mind. She disappeared, opening his eyes that were once closed. He took off outside, looking down at the lord, his face turned into a grin.

XXX

Kagome looked at Rin, finally waking up, she saw her hands, claws. She was afraid to touch Rin. Rin placed her hand on her shoulder, looking at her mother. She was different, but she was still the same.

"Mama, please don't be afraid." she touched her claw, holding them. Kagome smiled down at the girl, before holding her close.

"Sesshomaru will come, I know he will." she spoke, before growling. Rin, looked the other way, her eyes widen, before clinching onto her mothers chest.

"He has come, my dear." chuckling to himself. Hitoshi showed himself, before letting the barrier disappear. Kagome stood up, protecting Rin. He walked closer to her,

"Rin get back." she felt her demonic aura surrounding her. Hitoshi grabbed her body, pressing against her. Kagome struggled, looking at Rin. "RIN RUN!" she growled, Rin listened and started running. Kagome looked back at the demon before her. Hitoshi bit her neck,

"Submit!" she didn't, causing him to lick her courting mark, over and over again. Kagome cried out in pain, before he capture his lips onto her. His claws, digging into her skin, blood tickled, before he broke the kiss. She growled at him, kneeing him, but all he did was chuckle. "That didn't work the first time, Ka-go-me." pressing his body harder against her, he clawed her outfit, shredding it. Kagome spit into his face, but was held down, him on top of her. Struggling, she couldn't do anything, her body felt numb.

"What did you do?"

"I was going to go easy on you, but by the time your precious lord comes." he leans in closer to his ear, whispering to her, "You will be my mate, like I have intended to do all those years ago." licking her ear, she hissed at him.

"Hitoshi, I will never be your mate." she barked at him, Hitoshi just chuckle,

"Soon you will be, once the bond is seal, Lord Sesshomaru will never be yours." grasping her hands, he leaned down, nipping her skin, from her jaw line down to her courting mark, his fangs were ready to sink in, but he stop himself. Kagome looked at him, scared and frighten, her powers were sealed and she didn't know what to do. Her body was numb, couldn't move at all. A tear slip down her face, Hitoshi smelled it, before licking it away, causing her to throw up in her mouth. His hands slip down her body, tugging on her hakama. Kagome slip more tears down her face.

XXX

Rin ran and ran, screaming her lord name.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru heard her, he swung his sword, killing the demon. He jumped away, smelling her scent, he rushed using his demonic speed. He found her, just as her hands reached out to his. She was pulled away, she screamed causing Sesshomaru to stand in front of the demon holding her hostage.

"Lord Sesshomaru, its nice to finally meet." he chuckle, placing his claw against the child's neck. Rin looked at her lord, before struggling.

"Forget about me, my lord. Mama is in trouble. Hitsohi has her, please!" Sesshomaru growled, his eyes changing from red and golden amber.

"Rin, duck." she did, the demon was ready to strike, before Sesshomaru grabbed the demons neck, causing Rin to struggle free. Hiding behind her lord. "Stay here, hide if you can." he spoke, she did. Sesshomaru growled down at the demon, looking down at his sword, his eyes widen. _"No, he couldn't be."_

"What have you done to Lord Riko?" he growled before pressing his neck harder, causing the demon to grasp.

"Who?"

"LORD RIKO, THE ONE GREAT DOG DEMON OF THE EAST!" he was getting pissed as ever. He smelled him, he was the one that took Rin, he smelled another scent. Kagome…

"I don't know..please…" his air was limitless. Sesshomaru looked into his eyes, they were starting to change. "Sess-" his body went limp, the sword was pulsing. Sesshomaru left the demon. Akia head was rolling, his eyes change, his whole appearance changed. Rin looked at the demon, before she was held back She screamed, before looking up. The woman moved her aside, seeing the demon in front of her. She reached closer, kneeling down and crawling over to him. Akia looked at her, the woman he saw before, his eyes fixed on hers. "Sakura…" he whispered, she widen her eyes, holding him. Looking down on his forehead, she saw it, the cherry blossom mark.

"Riko.." shock as she was, she used her miko powers regaining what was left of his soul.

XXX

"NO, STOP." Kagome was nude in front of him, tasting her body, she was so close to being his.

"I will never, soon we shall seal the deal." he kissed her once more, inserting his claw into her heated core. She bit in her moan, in pain. She didn't want this, she didn't want it at all. Hitoshi pumped his finger in and out, she smelt blood, she felt it and cried out in pain. Hitoshi removed his claw, seeing he must have cut her. He licked the blood, tasting it. "So delicious." he spoke, he leaned down, kissing her once more. Hearing a growl, he was lifted off of her, Kagome widen her eyes, seeing him.

"Sesshomaru…" her body felt like moving again. She stood up, covering herself the best that she can. Sesshomaru looked back, seeing cuts and bruises, but most importantly, her change. Her hair down to her waist, one blue stripe on his side of her cheek, her cherry blossom mark, ears pointed. He loved it and his beast growled with excitement.

"Leave." his cold voice echoing in her head. She removed his haori as fast as she could and covered herself. Sesshomaru nodded to her, placing it on she left.

"So you have to ruin the fun, huh my lord?" he growled, before letting go of Hitoshi.

"You want to fight me, lord. Take my mate and child again, you will DIE BY MY BEAST!"

"A challenge, for the lovely Kagome? So be it." they both started to swirl in their own power, Sesshomaru transform himself, causing the castle to corrupt. . Hitoshi transform before growling at the lord.

XXX

"Sakura.."

"Riko, my love we have to leave." she spoke, the child walking up to them. Riko looked down at the child, she reminded him of his daughter. He pulled himself up and grabbed the child. Escaping out of the castle, Sakura stayed.

"Sakura we must leave."

"Not without our daughter, save the child." she ran, as the building to closed behind her. Riko did and ran til he saw the moon light shining.

XXX

Sakura looked for her daughter a sign or anything to come to mind. Once she did, she saw light shining across the hall. She rushed over seeing, her daughter under a beam. Struggling to get up, Sakura reached over to her, her eyes faded a bit. Sakura pushed the beam off of her daughter and picked her up.

"Kagome, wake up. Please.." she spoke, Kagome's eyes wonder over to the woman that was helping her. She slowly got up, Sakura helped her daughter out of the castle, whatever was left of it. Finally reaching to the spot, Kagome looked over, finally being able to see with her eyes, she saw Rin with a demon. Rin looked over and started running to her mother, Kagome kneeled down to her level, holding her daughter close to her.

"Rin..your safe." Rin broke the hug looking at her mother in the eyes.

"You're different…" she spoke, Kagome closed her eyes, before reopening down at the little girl.

"I am, but I am still the same person as before. Just not human…" Rin gave her mother another hug, before an explosion came, breaking the hug and standing up, Kagome saw Sesshomaru in his true form and than looking at the other demon, it was Hitoshi. His true form was non other than a giant snake, scales were black as night, fang sharper than Kagome ever witness. His eye jagged like he was insane.

"SESSHOMARU!" she yelled out to him, he looked down with the corner of his eye, growling down. He face the other way, back at the monster.

"Kagome, please we must leave." Sakura spoke, Kagome looked over seeing her mother, eyes began to water. She ran over and hugged her, before a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Kagome, we must." she looked over staring dead in her tracks. Her father was alive, how can this be.

"Father….Mama…how can this be?" she spoke, knowing well this wasn't the place or time for the matter. Riko picked up the little girl, before his eyes changed to red. Sakura calmed her mate down, his eyes changed back to blue orbs.

"_**Leave, Kagome. Take Rin and go back to the west. I will see you soon." **_Kagome could hear Sesshomaru talking to her, was it his beast talking to her?

"_**Run, Kagome!" **_now her beast was talking to her, she looked the other way.

"Mama, Father take Rin back to the western lands. Please. I have to help, Sesshomaru." she spoke, before looking down at one of the dead bodies. Picking up a bow and a few arrows, she ran to the top of the crumpling buildings.

"KAGOME NO!"

"Let her be, Sakura.." Riko spoke, before looking over at her mate.

"Sesshomaru-"

"She can handle herself, you must have fate in our daughter. Lets take this one back home." Sakura didn't want to leave, but what choice did she have in the matter. She nodded to him, before picking her up and ran as fast as he could.

"Be safe, my daughter."

XXX

"_**You should never have cross with me, Hitoshi. You were the one that killed the lord, over throne her family. And sending my mate far into the well, how could you do this, all for her. She never was yours, she is our mate!" **_Sesshomaru's beast growled at Hitoshi. He sassed at him, before wrapping his tail around the lords waist. Sesshomaru bite into the tail, setting his poison that was drooling over him. Hitoshi hissed in pain, before letting go and jumped forward at the dog demon. Sesshomaru moved out of the way, clawing at the snake demon.

"_**You sssshould have let me take her. Did you enjoy me ssssstraddling, Kagome? Ssssshe tasted so good, I almost had her. If you weren't interfering." **_Sesshomaru roared back at the demon, before clamping his mouth over the demons neck. Biting into it, poison gassed started leaking out of its neck. Sesshomaru let go, barely able to breath, the poison effected his vision, he could barely see. He knew it would passed by, but for how long? Was the question.

"_**SILENCE, YOU FOOL!"**_

"_**Touchy are we, SSSessshomaru?" **_Hitoshi hissed back at him, before sinking his fangs into the dog demons neck, letting out his own version of poison. Sesshomaru howled in pain, feeling his own power transforming back to his own self. Sesshomaru laid there, panting and breathing heavily. The poison leaking into his skin, flowing through his veins, he wasn't losing to the likes of him.

"SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru heard her voice, he growled, yet yelp in pain, seeing her running by his side. Kneeling down and placing her hands on his chest, she leak tears down her face. "Don't leave me, don't die on me." she parted her lips, seeing the poison effecting him. His vision became clear, but looking at her. His heart ache for her,

"I told you to leave, why didn't you listen-" he groan in pain, feeling his heart slowly. Kagome notice, looking down on his neck.

"Because you need me." she placed her lips on his neck, sucking out all the poison in his body. Hitoshi transform himself back to his self, walking slowly to the couple. Once she was finished, she spitted out the poison, cupping his face in her hands. Sesshomaru looked at her, before lifting himself up. His sword pulse, looking down it was Tessaiga.

"Isn't this lovely, two Inus, that will lose one another." Hitoshi used his demonic speed, grabbing a hold of Kagome. Sesshomaru quickly placed his hand on his sword, unsheathing it. Letting the fang transform. Hitoshi licked her courting mark, making Sesshomaru growl in anger.

"Let her go." he spoke, Kagome needed to do something. She closed her eyes, feeling her miko powers being unsealed.

"I think not, you see. I need her. You know that she is your weakness, you couldn't even protect her from me or that human child of yours." he chuckled.

"This Sesshomaru will not let her go. I have someone to protect and if this Sesshomaru can do this, he can." lifting her sword up. "WIND SCAR!" he swung his sword, seeing the lights touch him. Kagome's eyes opened showing red, winds were swirling around her, being lifted to the sky, she transform herself in her true from. Hitoshi placed a barrier around him, the wind scar effect didn't work. Sesshomaru glared at him, before looking over at Kagome. Her fur was dark black, jagged stripe that was light blue on her cheeks, and the symbol of her cherry blossom mark on her forehead. Sesshomaru was breath taking from looking at her, she was indeed beautiful in his eyes. Kagome growled down at Hitoshi, before trying to step on him, his barrier backfired at her, causing her to yelp in pain. She jumped back up and attacked his barrier, it did the same thing, only this time, she fell back in pain, before transforming herself to her human form. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and rushed over to her, seeing if she was alright. Kneeling down, lifting her upper body up, Kagome opened her eyes.

"I tried.."

"Shhh, its not your fault. Let me handle this." he spoke, before she reached her hand out, cupping his cheek.

"I love you.." she spoke as her lips parted.

"I love you too." he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss, before breaking. Sesshomaru helped her up, "Take cover, please. You will only be in my way." his cold voice returned, meaning he meant business. Kagome nodded, before grabbing another bow and arrow that she found. Hiding in the trees, Sesshomaru looked back at Hitoshi, unsheathing his sword once more.

"You're weak, Sesshomaru. She is a danger to you, has the cold beast himself, following in his fathers footsteps?" he chuckled at the lord, before ready himself into battle position. Flicking his claws as they grown sharper. Sesshomaru raised his sword, before looking dead straight into his tainted soul.

"I am nothing like my father, this weak you call, only makes me stronger. Because.." he charge at him, raising his sword up. "This Sesshomaru has someone to protect."

"Than so be it." with that Hitoshi charged after him.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome watched them, two demons fighting over her, she wanted to Sesshomaru to win. She wanted him, not the demon. She had to do something or else, it will be the end of it all. Kagome knew, she could never help, Sesshomaru. It was the battle for her, to be her mate, she didn't want Hitoshi to be her mate, but the one thing she didn't like was the law. She would change that, aiming her bow, at Hitoshi, she had to try, focusing on her miko powers lighting up the arrow swirling around itself. She waited for the right moment to strike,

XXX

"Why do you move, are you afraid that this Sesshomaru will end you?" Sesshomaru dodge and strike at the lord, before missing again. A barrier came, Tessaiga transform itself red, before swinging it down, breaking the barrier. Hitoshi moved, chuckling at him.

"I am no coward, Sesshomaru. Don't you see what is happening?" Sesshomaru gave him the cold stare, before running up to him.

"DIE!" Sesshomaru focus his energy, merging with the sword, letting out his powerful strike, "WIND SCAR!" upon that, it strike, Hitoshi chuckle, before he felt his soul being ripe in two. Looking down on his chest, a arrow was placed there. Combing Sesshomaru's power and hers, a change set him. He screamed in pain, the lights died down, Sesshomaru watched as Hitoshi was gasping for air. Kagome rushed to the scene, wishing her arrow strike the mark. He looked over at her, growling,

"I…never…finished…my plan…" he spoke, blood spitting out of his mouth. He rise up, holding his left arm, Sesshomaru held his sword up, being prepared for any attack to come next. Hitoshi watched her, getting closer to Sesshomaru. "NO!" he ran to her, striking her down, Sesshomaru eyes widen red, his beast growling and roaring at him. Kagome didn't feel anything, her body went numb, looking down, gasping for air. Hitoshi pierce trough her chest, on the other side, her heart was still beating. His blood ticking down his wrist, Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, tears stream down, before blacking out. They both fell, Hitoshi removed himself, still holding on to Kagome's heart, giving it a kiss. He glared at Sesshomaru who hadn't moved a muscle.

"Why? You were after her." he growled again, feeling his demonic aura changing his form.

"If I couldn't have her, no one will!" before he could crush the woman's heart, Sesshomaru rushed over to him, grabbing a hold of his neck, digging into his skin, his poison leaking through.

"DIE!" crushing his neck, Hitoshi saw no light. His body went limp, Sesshomaru took her heart in his hands, before tossing the body over. Staring at it, it was still beating, _"She wants to live, but what can I do?" _he thought about it, before his beast roared in his head.

"_**Place it back inside her body, do it now!"**_ he walked over to her, placing her heart back in her chest. He smelled so much blood leaving her body, he couldn't stand it, he placed his hand on Tenseiga. He couldn't feel the pulse, he didn't see the demons of the underworld. No, this couldn't be happening.

"_Tenseiga, why would you let her die. I haven't used it on her, please. ANSWER ME!"_ the feeling when he lost Rin, it felt the same. Only this time, he never used it on her, he kneeled down, licking her wounds around her chest, once finished, he cut his own wrist with his claw, letting the blood tickle down, aiming for her chest. The skin attached itself, stitching it back together. He still heard her heartbeat, yet she couldn't feel her warmth coming back. He felt something on his face, he reached up and felt more coming down his face. Never had he shown this much emotion. Was this sadness, tears? He closed his eyes, before reaching over to her, picking her up. Death was all he could smell, _"Kagome….I lost you."_

XXX

From the moment, Sesshomaru returned back to his home in the west, he didn't speak. Walking down the hall, he saw the kitsune with Rin. They asked questions on what was wrong with their mother, Sesshomaru never answered. He passed them, never looking at them, he saw the lord and lady, her parents. He thought they were long gone from this world, Kagome would have been happy, but now he would never see her smile. The one he grown to love, the one thing that capture his heart, her smile made his heart warm. He knew they wanted to say something to him, but baring the fact that their daughter was dead. What could they do? Closing the door behind him, he stare at the table, two flowers, red and white camellia.

"_Waiting Love…"_ that message sank into his mind, he moved away, before heading to the bathing chambers, disrobing his once mate to be, he disrobed himself. Sinking into the water, holding her close. He couldn't stop this feeling in his chest, it burn like hell, his face wasn't cold, he felt like ice. Sesshomaru moved his hand to her face, part of her hair out of the way, before wiping the blood on her forehead. Soaking in the water, he pulled her body close, tears started trailing down his face. Holding her tightly, he raised his head up and howled in despair. _"I cant lose her, please. What did I do to deserve this?" _

"Kagome, please I cant…I cant live without you." he kissed her forehead, knowing well she couldn't answer.

"_**I can sense her beast, Sesshomaru. Talk to her beast."**_

"_How can I? Is she in darkness?"_

"_**Let me take over, please."**_ he had to try, he closed his eyes, changing his golden amber color to red demonic ones. _**"Kagome, answer me."**_ Nothing came, her silence was the only thing he could hear. Sesshomaru regain control, before getting out of the water.

"_We did what we could, my beast." _he carried his love back in their room. He set her down on the bed, reaching for his fresh clean haori, she changed her. He picked her up once he was done, pulling the covers over and placing her down once more. He covered her, seeing her white face, shining against the moonlight. Sesshomaru changed in one of many kimonos he had, white was with black flower details that danced down his side. He kneeled down on his knees, holding her hand. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do.

XXX

Days passed, she was still in her state, Sesshomaru wasn't his warm loving self, he turned cold and bitter. Rin noticed her lords change, she tried to go in and see her mother, but every time she did, she would hear a growl from her lord. His red eyes, blinking back and forth between his amber and red. Rin couldn't stand it as much as he was. Time took its course and ended up in her room. Shippo didn't want to see his mother, he did, but with Sesshomaru like he was, he didn't want to get killed. Sakura and Riko, thought of everything they knew, an idea came to them, when a young lady came walking through the gates. Sesshomaru was in his library, staring down at the young Kagome. Her smile, her eyes, everything about her, he couldn't stop staring at it. Roaming his hands over the picture he closed her eyes, thinking she was still present.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kyo wished to speak with you." he opened his eyes, staring down at the imp. Jaken knew he shouldn't disturb his lord, but she was a true value.

"Let her in."

"Yes, mi lord." he rushed over getting her. Sesshomaru felt a presence in the room, looking over by the door, it was non other than the lord and lady themselves.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her…" the guilt was riding on him. Riko walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sakura walked up to him, before lifting his chin up, staring into her hazel eyes.

"Kagome is strong, you said her heart was still beating, yet you smelled death on her?" she spoke, before nodding.

"Riko, do you think she is trapped?" she looked over at her mate, before thinking about it.

"Trapped, what do you mean?"

"When she was little, her beast would go into hiding. At a young age, she didn't remember anything of it. Yet her miko powers sure did a real kick." Sakura spoke, before resting her hands on her side. Riko moved his hand from Sesshomaru's shoulder, the look in his eyes, remembering that time.

"How did you get her out?" he spoke, before a knock on the door was heard. Sesshomaru stood up, looking over at Lady Kyo.

"My lord, Jaken has inform me that your woman changed herself and she is on her deathbed." Sesshomaru growled a little to himself, the imp shouldn't have said anything.

"You are correct."

"I may be in some help, I was once in this state."

"You have?" Sakura spoke, before Kyo looked over, before bowing.

"Lord Riko and Lady Sakura, I cant believe your alive." she bowed again, before standing up straight.

"No need to be formal, but tell us, what did you do?" Kyo closed her eyes, before looking at Lord Sesshomaru.

"The love that waits."

"_Waiting Love?" _Sesshomaru thought to himself, before walking out of the library. "Come." Kyo followed. Leaving the parents, wondering to themselves.

XXX

Inside the bed room, Kyo placed her hands on Kagome's chest, she felt it beating, she looked over at the lord.

"Is their something you both share, a symbol?" he looked over at the flowers on the table, could they be it? Sesshomaru walked over to the table, picking up the flowers, Kyo took them and started twisting the stems, connecting them. She than placed them on the woman's chest, Sesshomaru watched. "Remembering the one, those who share the same bond, must connect one as before. The symbol of waiting and the symbol of love. Come back to us, come back, Kagome!" she chanted. Lights around shine against her body, Sesshomaru eyes widen, his mate was being lifted by the power. This feeling in his chest started hurting, holding his head, his beast roared.

"_**Kagome, come back to us. Come back to us!"**_

"_**Sesshomaru….Sesshomaru…" **_Sesshomaru heard her voice, her beast voice.

"_**Yes, come back. Please come back."**_

"_**I'm scared, it hurts so much."**_

"_**We will protect you, just come back to us. We never want to be apart, our love we share. COME!"**_ Sesshomaru heard his beast howl, opening his eyes. He rushed over to Kagome, pushing aside Kyo. Kagome's body began drifting down, the shine died down, he smelled her, lavender and mint, her scent was alive. Warmth appeared on her cheeks, her eyes slowly opening. Sesshomaru took her hands, holding them together, before placing his other hand on her cheek, caressing it. Kagome jolted up, coughing in need for some air, she looked at Sesshomaru, before he kissed her gently. Kagome returned the kiss, before breaking.

"I thought I lost you." he spoke, before nuzzling against her neck. Kagome leaned in, kissing the side of his neck.

"I couldn't escape, I was lost, I was scared. I needed you, I waited." tears form in her eyes, Sesshomaru pulled away, wiping the tears that were trailing down her face.

"This Sesshomaru tried everything, I had lost hope, I…" In her time with Sesshomaru, before and after, the one thing that she didn't see before. Was a tear slipping down his face, he was crying, he was crying for her. Kagome reached her hand out and wipe his tear.

"Sesshomaru, I'm here now." giving him a warm smile, he looked at her before holding her close. He looked back at Kyo, nodding to her. Kyo smiled at the lord, before bowing and leave the room.

"And so have I." he moved the haori down to her shoulder, seeing her courting mark. The crescent moon, brighten. He leaned down and licked it and kissed it. Kagome moan a little, before kissing his crescent moon mark on his forehead. His beast was pleased and Sesshomaru agreed with it. Sesshomaru moved his head up, staring into her blue orbs. "Will you, Kagome, take me as your mate?" he asked. Kagome knew it was a proposal, she leaned forward and kissed him, passionately. Sesshomaru returned the kiss and broke it, seeing her answer.

"Forever with Lord Sesshomaru."

XXX

News were spread the entire lands, Sesshomaru announce that he has finally found a mate he will share with forever. Tales were told of the Lord and Lady of the East return and alive, Kagome was happy to find that her parents were alive and they had to returned to the East, start everything from scratch. Kagome would missed them, but she knew they would visit. Everything was going smoothly, unfornatly, the planning with the wedding, was well.

"Sesshomaru, I'm nervous." she spoke. They were on their bed, Kagome leaning against his shoulder. Sesshomaru rubbed her shoulder, calming her down.

"Its not til a few months, I am willingly to do a human wedding, even though you were never really human. You do however…" he leaned in and lick the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver in pleasure. "Will enjoy our mating ceremony." he chuckle. He pinned Kagome down on the bed, kissing her passionately, Kagome herself couldn't stop giggling through the kiss, causing Sesshomaru to break it.

"What if I mess up?" her smile turn upside down. Sesshomaru wasn't going to have that,

"Whatever comes naturally, remember I will take care of you. Enjoy the moment when the time comes." he spoke, before she leaned up and kissed his mark.

"You always know what to say, my lord." he growled, she knew it was his pleased. She like it.

"Come, we must be prepare, we have a ball tonight." Kagome's eyes widen.

"You're telling me that you planned a ball and I didn't know about it?" she freaked out, causing him to chuckle.

"Well normally, the male never says anything to his mate, but you are an acceptance. Lords from everywhere will come along with their Ladies. Some will want to hurt you, but I will not stand for it." Kagome nodded, before he got off of her. "I also picked out the prefect kimono." Sesshomaru got off the bed, with Kagome sitting there, she waited for him. A few minutes passed and Sesshomaru came back, her eyes widen looking at the kimono. It was the one she wore in her memories, only this time it was bigger.

"You remembered."

"Of course, this was were we were happy." he spoke softly. Kagome smiled back at him, setting down her kimono.

"I take my leave, I will send Rin in to help, if needed." she nodded, before he left the room. Kagome looked over at the mirror, her features change her, but she was still herself. She looked outside from her balcony, it was high noon from the looks of it. She took this opportunity to take a bath, before dressing in the beautiful kimono that Sesshomaru got for her.


	17. Chapter 17

After such a relaxing time during her bath, Kagome dried herself off, before slipping the kimono on herself. The red and white combination, along with the black slash that went around her waist. She twirled herself around, feeling like a little girl all over again, but when she looked at herself in the mirror, she was indeed missing something. Her thought was broken hearing a knock on the door. She walked over to the door, opening it, seeing her daughter dressed up like a little princess. Kagome smiled watching her twirl around in her new kimono, Rin's colors were pink and red along with it a white slash with tiny circles down the line of her kimono. In her hair was a white camellia that Sesshomaru must have insisted, being it went with her kimono perfectly. Rin stopped twirling looking at her mother,

"You look pretty Mama." she smiled, before Kagome returned the smile.

"Indeed and so are you, but I am missing something."

"You're right, that's why Rin brought this for you." inside her kimono, she brought out a tiny box. "Lord Sesshomaru wanted you to have this, he says it was special to you."

"_Could it be?"_ she thought to herself, before retrieving the box from the young child. Sitting on her bed, trailing her fingers on the lid. She opened it and her eyes widened, taking the idea from the box and setting the box to the side. In her hands, was the cherry blossom pin that she used to wear when she was younger. Lifting it to her nose, smelling the scent, it was still there. Looking at herself in the mirror, she placed the pin tightly in her hair, so it wouldn't fall out. Looking down at Rin, she pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you, Rin."

"Don't thank Rin, thank Lord Sesshomaru." she broke the hug, before setting her feet to the ground. Kagome looked outside, seeing the sun setting.

"We must go, before Sesshomaru loses himself." Rin started to giggle, skipping out of her room, upon opening the door, there standing in the doorway was non other than Jaken. He bowed to the two girls, staring at Kagome.

"You look lovely, Kagome." Kagome could of swore she blushed at the compliment, but she didn't mind it at all. For once the toad, imp whatever has change in his own way. She like it like that.

"Thank you, Jaken." he nodded, before looking at her once more.

"Lord Sesshomaru, asked my to retrieve you and Rin. Follow me." with that Kagome and Rin followed Master Jaken down the hall. She couldn't wait to see the ball tonight.

XXX

Her eyes widen, her chest banging against herself, hands sweaty, for once in her life Kagome was frozen in her spot and couldn't move at all. Hundreds of demons in one place, lords and ladies anybody that was royalty was here. They were all here, for her and Sesshomaru, she bit her lip, before realizing she cut herself. Cursing herself, she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, she looked back seeing her love. Kagome felt her arousal went up, he was like a god in his outfit, a simple kimono matching hers. Cherry blossoms were along the sides of the kimono, but two sword in his belt, anything could happen and protection he was going to have.

"It seems you cut yourself." Kagome could see the smirk on his face, before turning her around and licking her bottom lip. Kagome wanted more of it, but was back away for a minute feeling her lip restored.

"Thanks.."

"You seem worried." he spoke in his cold voice. Kagome nodded to him. Sesshomaru took her hand and walked her down the stairs, everyone watching them. He whispered over to her, before making it to the final steps. "Don't be, I will be by your side." Kagome let out a small smile, reaching the to bottom. Sesshomaru noticed the lord of the north coming up to him along with his mate. They both bowed to them, when they did the same.

"Lord Sesshomaru, so the rumors have been true. Lady Kagome found once more, its truly an honor to have you back my dear." giving her a smile, Kagome blushed herself. Sesshomaru squeezed her hand lightly, telling her everything was alright.

"Lord Ryo. it's a pleasure to us."

"Oh, this is my mate, Aki." Kagome looked at the demoness in front of her, while the lord was a dragon demon, his mate looked like a cross between a butterfly and a swan. She didn't know what she was, but indeed she was beautiful nevertheless.

"it's a pleasure to meet the Lady of the East."

"She will no longer be Lady of the East, once we mated." Sesshomaru spoke, causing Kagome to turn red by the minute.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't know."

"Its alright, Aki." Kagome smiled at her, making her smile back. "Besides, my mother and father are alive and they are taking back their throne." she smiled once more, before hearing her name being called. Looking over, she saw her mother and father walking up to them.

"We will let you go, Aki here is starving." Aki glared at her mate, before bowing to the lord and lady. Sesshomaru nodded to them, before leaving, turning his head to the side, he saw his in laws.

"Kagome, my daughter. You have made us so proud." Sakura hugged her, breaking apart her lord. Sesshomaru gave out a small smile, before looking over at Lord Riko.

"How is everything back in the East?" Lord Riko sigh to himself, crossing his arms.

"Well, besides being our home was destroyed, we had to relocated to our other castle. Everything was intact, my lands were scatter, had to reclaim them and prove that I wasn't dead to begin with." Sesshomaru understood, apparently from what he told him, Riko was transform into a new being, after his attack with Hitoshi, he placed a spell on him, making him forget about everything he knew. Sesshomaru was surprised by this that he didn't sense him, but whatever cause him to come back, made his love very, very happy.

"At least you have her." he spoke, making Riko look back at his daughter.

"I knew you were the right person to mate her. Its ashamed your father couldn't be here to see this." he spoke, Sesshomaru did feel a little guilty, seeing his father run off to that human wench. He wonders if he could start over, maybe if he wasn't in so much into the supreme conquest, he would of saw what his father was talking about. He would never get that back, for the late lord of the west was not from this world.

"He is at a better place." he spoke, before smelling that scent. His eyes widen, feeling his presence, no he couldn't be.

"And you think I wouldn't see the day." Everyone turned around, seeing the late lord of the west. Kagome looked back and ran up to him.

"Uncle Toga!" he smiled at her, before lifting her up and twirled her around like he used to when she was young.

"My how much you grown."

"But I thought you were dead. We all did, how..are you?" she spoke, before Sesshomaru step in front of her. His scent was there, he was alive somehow.

"Yes, I don't know why I am here, but apparently, Kami gave me another chance…..with my son." Toga looked at his son, before Sesshomaru could even breath. "I know I have made mistakes in the past. Having your half brother being born, I never thought he would stoop this low." he looked down seeing both his swords by his sons waist. "It seems you are able to control Tessaiga."

"Indeed father, Kagome told me that only someone who will protect the ones they love, will be able to wield its power."

"So you have listen to my words?" Sesshomaru nodded, before Toga smiled back at his son. "Are you happy that I am here in the flesh?" so many thing went through Sesshomaru's head that he didn't know what to say. Toga seemed to frown a bit, before Kagome punched his love shoulder. Causing him to growl at her,

"Well, Sesshomaru?" she spoke, making him look back at his father.

"I am, father." he put a lot of emotion into it. Making him father smile at him, before reaching out and hugged him close. Sesshomaru growled at him, before letting go.

"I am not a pup anymore, you don't need to do that." he growled once more, causing the lord to chuckle.

"I know, but I wanted to. Now when will I see grandpups?" Kagome's face turned white, they hadn't even been mated yet, though she did talk to Sesshomaru about having a pup, but was he even ready to have a pup?"

"Soon." Sesshomaru spoke, causing Kagome to turn red with embarrassment. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her close for a gentle kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped around them, making Kagome break the kiss.

"Soon indeed."

XXX

With everyone leaving, Sesshomaru asked if his father would watch over Rin for a bit. Rin looking up at him, she wanted to know who he was. Toga explained who he was, causing Rin to cheer and hugged her Uncle. Shippo on the other hand, was very much happy indeed, the more the merrier. Kirara went along with Toga, protecting Shippo of course. Everything in the castle was quiet, Sesshomaru did have a plan for his love, but he would not fully mate, no he will please her.

XXX

Alone in their bed room, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist, slipping his hand inside her kimono. Kagome moaned softly, before speaking to him.

"Sesshomaru we aren't even married yet, I'm still not ready." he knew she would say that, but he still removed her kimono. Letting it drop to the floor, he cupped her breast, giving it nice squeeze. "Sesshomaru-" he turned her around, pinning her down on the bed, with him hovering over her, she couldn't help, but whine a bit.

"This Sesshomaru knows, but what I have plan will make you want me. A little something that will await." his voice, slick as ever, his baritone voice making her melt under him.

"Okay.." he leans down giving her a passionate kiss, tapping his tongue against her teeth, she opened her mouth, letting him taste her. No battle was needed, her demonic flare was giving her beast pleasure. Sesshomaru roamed his hands up and down her body, before tugging on her underwear with his clawed finger. Kagome broke the kiss, rubbing her thighs causing her friction, Sesshomaru growled, before attacking her breast, gently. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, kneading and pulling her other breast. Kagome moaned again even louder, he was making her wet, so easily he knew what make her melt. "Mmmmm Sesshomaru."

"Say my name again." he stopped himself, before giving her other breast the same treatment. Kagome arched her back, crying out his name.

"Sesshomaru!" that did the trick. He moved away, looking down at her, he trailed his eyes up and down her body, rubbing his hand on the back on her leg. Kagome spread her legs out to view her. Sesshomaru started to undress himself, before ripping the cursed underwear that was in his way. They were both fully nude, Sesshomaru wasn't going to go far, but give her something to look at least. Kagome reached her hands out to touch his face, tracing the stripe markings on his cheek, she even leaned up and kiss his crescent moon mark on his forehead, sending a shock to his beast. Inside she could hear him howl with pleasure, making her own beast howl as well. Sesshomaru leaned down and gave her another kiss, Kagome return the kiss, before sliding her hand down to his massive cock, itching to touch it. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, and placing it above her head. Breaking the kiss, before sending tiny kisses down her jaw line and down to her courting mark. He gave it a nice slow, long lick making her shudder underneath him. Kagome spread her legs out to him, he let go of her hands licking down her body along with tiny kisses down to her stomach and down to his prize jewel. Sesshomaru leaned in and started licking her folds before deciding to insert a claw finger inside of her. Kagome flinched a little, remembering when Hitoshi cut her, he was rough, but Sesshomaru was soft and gentle. She relaxed herself, before giving another moan to him. He added another, before tasting her juices that were start into come. Kagome spread her legs even wider, getting him to taste her even further. Sesshomaru looked for her pearl, trailing his tongue up, he started licking it hard and rough while scissoring her in and out. Kagome moan, placing her fingers through his hair, getting him to go deeper. Sesshomaru added another finger having three inside of her, she cried out in pleasure, moaning his name over and over again. Sesshomaru loved hearing his name being called. He couldn't wait til she was screaming his name once the mating ceremony comes. Sesshomaru went faster and harder into her, his fingers going inhuman speed. Kagome felt a knot form in her lower abdomen, she bucked her hips, getting her fingers to dig in deeper. Sesshomaru used his free hand and held her legs down, going even faster than he was before. Kagome gave a loud moan, she shriek when he started sucking on her pearl causing her to cry out his name. "Sesshomaru..I'm going to.." she couldn't finished, Sesshomaru gave it one more hard suck causing her to orgasm. Spilling her juices, Sesshomaru removed his fingers from her, tasting her sweet nectar. Once he cleaned his fingers he went down to the remaining juice and licked it all up. Kagome breath in and out, it was her first orgasm and he was truly a god. Sesshomaru looked at her, before bringing his head back up and kissing her, she tasted herself making her want him even more. Sesshomaru broke the kiss, staring at his love, her demon form was beautiful, he traced his finger over her blue stripes on each side of her cheek, than he trailed up touching her cherry blossom mark, he gave it a kiss, before looking into her blue orbs he loved so much.

"You, are mine."

"I am yours forever." she kissed him, before seeing his massive being, eager to be touch. "Should I help you there?" she gave out a grin, before flipping him over, her body rubbed against his, before protesting, but once she grabbed a hold of it, Sesshomaru froze himself. When did she get so control, he started to like it. Leaning back, Kagome started pumping his cock up and down his shaft. Sesshomaru gave out a low growl, Kagome decided to take things a little further. She bend down her neck, for the first time, she let her nature takes its course, she lick the tip, before engulfing it in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around, hearing his moans.

"Who..ah..taught you…mmmmm…fuck!" Kagome never heard him curse, was it that fact that she was controlling him, along with that making him weak? Funny thing. She bobbed her head up and down, while massaging his balls underneath her clawed hand. He was so close to cumming, he gave out a loud growl, warning her. "I..cant.." Kagome didn't want to swallow it, she pulled out her mouth letting him cum all over her face. Kagome blink a few times, seeing the mess he made. She wipe herself with her hand, it stick to her hand, but she licked it. He tasted so good to her, Sesshomaru was breathing heavily, his head against the pillow not even bothering to look on her face. "How.."

"Back in the future, they show you this stuff in sex ed class." Sesshomaru didn't know what she was saying, but she was innocent and pure, maybe she wanted to do it or at least tried.

"Well for one thing, you really made me weak, my love." Kagome snuggled up against him, before wrapping the covers over themselves.

"I, Kagome made Lord Sesshomaru weak under my power." she chuckled to herself, before Sesshomaru flipped her over, kissing her courting mark, making her moan.

"This Sesshomaru will not fall for it again." he smirk, before kissing her passionately on the lips. Kagome returned, she knew he was right, after all this was just a pleasure night. When the mating ceremony comes, she was going to be in a world full of hurt.

XXX

**Thank you so much for reading this. I am happy to annouce that their will be a sequel to this. It involves of the actual mating ceremony, the wedding and a surprise in the end. Will not tell, but I know you will enjoy this. Thank you so much once again. **

**Sincerely, Romanox123**


End file.
